History Repeats Itself
by Sherbet123
Summary: Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode had a new baby girl Morgan Goode who now goes to Gallagher Academy. As she goes through school she realizes History really does repeat Itself. But maybe Morgan can change certain events from happening again.Or so she hopes
1. Chapter 1: Enrollment

**Okay so here is the main idea of the story, Cammie and Zach had a daughter named Morgan and so now she is going to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. She didn't want to be there at first but is slowly realizing that History is starting to repeat itself. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to this book goes to Alle Carter NOT me. Just saying.**

Ten Years Earlier: Cammie POV

I walked down the side walk and did a brush pass to Bex. She took the box out of my hand and I knew she would hand it to Macey who handed it to Grant who then got it to Jonas who downloaded it. A man followed me down an alley and I turned once I reached the wall. "Hello," I said and the man nodded, "Hello Morgan," he said smirking. "What do you want Zach," I said and I heard a beeping. I ran from the area Zach following.

I woke up in my room with tears streaming down my face. Liz stood there watching me while eating an apple. "Zach?" She asked and I nodded wiping away the tears. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, your twenty three! Get out there woman!" I laughed and got out of bed and fell back feeling a head rush. "Nice and easy missy moo," Liz said helping me up. I smiled and grabbed clothes out of my drawer and headed to the shower.

I was wearing dark jean short shorts with a coral blue t-shirt with black zebra stripes. I had on black converse and my hair was in a high ponytail. I smiled and headed outside with a book and an orange. The orange dropped out of my hand and rolled to the end of the driveway. "Zach?" I asked with shock. "Hey Gallagher girl," he said and gave me a hug. I hugged him back slightly still in shock. "What are you doing back?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in nine months. "I wanted to see my wife as soon as I could," he said smirking. I thought I would wake up soon but I didn't. If this was a dream is was the best dream I ever had. I never wanted to wake up.

"Now is my baby girl?" he asked and I smiled, "She will be all grown up and ready to be a Gallagher in no time," I said smiling and looking at the house. A four year old blond girl with blue eyes ran out of the house laughing as her Aunt Bex chased after her. She ran and jumped on my lap. "Mommy, Aunt Bex got mad cause I say Aunt Rebecca!" She squealed. "She did," I said smiling at her. Zach got tears in his eyes, "Hey girly girl," Zach said pushing her hair behind her ear. "DADDY!" The girl shouted and wrapped her arms around his neck in a big bear hug. I laughed and the moment was perfect.

Ten Years Later: Morgan's POV

I sat in the hallway looking out my mother's window. She walked in and stroked my hair as the kids all got out of their limos and walked up the Gallagher steps. "Are you excited for your first year?" My mother asked. "Yeah mom, super excited," I said not all that excited. "Headmistress Morgan," Joe Solomon said with a slight laugh, "Hi, Mr. Solomon," my mother replied. "You can call me Joe," he replied. She shook her head no, "That would be too weird," she responded. He chuckled and continued with what he was going to say, "You have to get ready for the big welcome back dinner," He replied and with that left the room. "Alright Morgan," my mom said and kissed my head.

My mom stood at the front of the room and looked around, "This is my first year being Headmistress, after my mother retired," She said and smiled. "You can call me Headmistress Morgan, Headmistress Goode, or Headmistress Cammie," She started. "Now this year, I want it to be as good for everybody as my years here were," She continued. "Now, just remember, you might think when you graduate your done, sorry but you're not, you might think when you start it will be easy or fun, sorry it won't, it's gonna be work, but you all are doing what so many have done before, you are becoming a Gallagher Girl, a sister at heart, just know, you are Gilly's descendants, you are sisters, you are the future of the Gallagher Girl academy, and with that I say let's eat," She said and the room applauded.

Everybody ate and the teachers looked around the room at all the new faces. Mr. Smith had a new face; he looked actually really good, and very young. Dr. Fibs was in his lab making something new. Madame Dabney was chastising some new freshmen for not eating properly. Mr. Solomon was talking to some other teacher about how to lose a tail quickly using only a rubber band and a pen. And my mom was looking around the room knowing it was her term to just watch instead of do.

I chose this moment to sneak away to one of these hidden passageways. This one I had found was really cool, it was behind a fireplace and my new favorite. I sniffled slightly, everybody knew how amazing my mom was, Cammie Morgan stopped the Circle of Cavan on her senior year, Cameron Morgan was the one who found her dad, Cameron Morgan new headmistress. Where was Morgan Goode going to be?

My Mom had me put in her old room, I really liked it. I sniffled slightly and heard the secret passage open. I blew out my candle and became completely quiet. I heard the footsteps shuffle toward me and somebody sit on the crates nearest to me. Dust spun and got in my nose and I sneezed and the girl jumped falling off the crate. "Whoops," I heard her say and lit a candle so I could see her. She reminded me of my Aunt Liz. "Sorry," I said and she smiled, "Its okay, I fell before you sneezed," She said slightly embarrassed. I smiled and she realized with big eyes who I was. "You're headmistress's daughter right? Cool, I'm Pollyanna, but people just call me Leanna," she said. "I'm Morgan, I think I'm rooming with you," I said. She nodded, "Yeah you and that girl Whitney and that girl Hailey," she said nodding. "Yeah, this year should be exciting," I said and this time I meant it.

I sat on the bed in my room while Hailey tried to convince me to put on makeup. We were going to town today. Whitney was telling us all about how her life in Australia was. I couldn't help but think my roommates reminded me of my Aunt Macey, my Aunt Bex, and my Aunt Liz. Tomorrow we were going into town to do something for CovOps. Hailey was so hung up on the fact that I said they reminded me of my mom's old roommates that she thinks I'm gonna meet some guy like Josh. I think she is 75% crazy, 25% genius, like Dr. Fibs. I got out some cute clothes, my mom said I would definitely need them, and then I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

The next morning I ate breakfast quickly and then we all ran upstairs to get ready for our first "Mission" right now my mission was brushing my teeth and looking like an actual girl. I had on mascara and brown eye shadow with light pink lip gloss. In case you didn't notice Hailey won. I had a pair of khaki shorts on and a dark blue t-shirt over a white camisole. My sneakers matched my top and I used a blue butterfly shaped clip/ comms unit to keep back my bangs on one side. I grabbed my bag and we headed outside. Time for me to make my own history, I thought.

**I know it really isn't a lot but I didn't know what more to write and this is my first FanFiction so yup. PLEASE REVIEW! ya know ya wanna ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Soda Pop

**Hey I know I should have wrote this before I posted but, anyway I just wanna say thanks to all of the people that reviewed! Special thanks to my first four reviewers, Fictionlover94, Gallaghergirl16, zachslittleprincess, and good e. reader. hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: I don't own this, I only wrote it not made up the main idea. That was from Alle Carter**

Chapter 2: Soda Pop

I walked into town pretending to laugh with Hailey, eventually turning into real laughter. It was during a fair and I felt a sudden jolt as I realized it was just like my mom's story. Maybe I was going to find a guy. Then I realized the relationship would be hopeless, and got disappointed. Leanna and Whitney were over by the movies eating popcorn and looking at what movie to watch. I walked over to them and they smiled.

"So which will be the lucky guy?" Hailey asked waggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes, "There won't be a lucky guy, I'm like my mom, invisible," I replied rolling my eyes. "Your mom invisible?" Whitney said with a snort, "Your mom is totally hot, and I say this in the non-creepy way, and I think Mr. Solomon thinks so too." My eyes bugged out, "NO! He totally has the hots for my Great-Aunt Abigail, and he was her teacher and teachers and students shouldn't be together, it's like chocolate and feet, helpful but put them in the same sentence and it sounds weird," I said defensively. Leanna giggled, "Well maybe Mr. Smith has it in for her," she said and I punched her.

"Hey, she hurts herself enough without you adding to it," Hailey said punching me. I laughed and a group of guys walked over. "Hey," They said winking at us. One of them stood kind of shy and looked at me an awful lot. Which is weird since I was standing next to Hailey and Whitney, the future supermodel/spy girls of America. Hailey elbowed me in the side and I pressed my heel into her foot and she whimpered slightly her eyes watering. "She has bad allergies," I said when they gave us a weird look.

"I'm Justin," the shy boy said finding some courage. Hailey and Whitney burst out laughing, "Sorry, sorry, nothing just I'm a little blonde today and I just got a joke I heard an hour ago," Whitney covered. I shot her a glare at the term dumb blonde. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked me, I nodded and walked away from my friends to walk with Justin. I heard Mr. Solomon's voice in my comms unit. "Morgan, what is three things a spy should never do on a mission?" I thought about what he just said and realized I had to answer without Justin noticing. "Excuse me," I said and stepped away pretending to throw away a tissue that I happened to have in my pocket. "Step away from their agents with a threat, tell personal information, and reveal their identity as a spy," I said and heard him tell me I was incorrect. Whitney answered, "Reveal their identity as a spy, lose their cover, and lose sight on person you are tracking." She was correct and I knew it.

My mom was going to be disappointed. I walked back to Justin and saw him talking to some other girl. Apparently her name was Deidra. I set my eyes in a glare, he was definitely not my Josh. I decided to pass the time by tailing random people. I walked over to the fair and Mr. Solomon spoke through the comms unit, "Whitney, Hailey, Morgan, and Leanna, a man in a blue baseball cap with a red beard is drinking a coke by the library, go find the bottle," he started, "Time to redeem yourself Morgan, get this and I won't tell your mom."

I set off to find the coke bottle. The man had set it down on the table and was talking to some lady about the art of beards. I don't know how much weirder a conversation could get. I tailed that guy everywhere, he really could move. He got cotton candy, he went on the Ferris wheel, and he talked to random people. SERIOUSLY STOP TALKING WEIRD DUDE! Finally he finished his coke. He threw it in the garbage and walked off. I walked quickly to the garbage and pretended to throw away something but instead I grabbed the coke. I was walking toward the library where Mr. Solomon was when I dropped the bottle. It rolled and was stopped by a guy's foot.

"Is this yours?" the guy asked. I nodded and he handed it back to me. He stared at me and smiled, "I'm Mathew," he said and put out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand, "Mor- Cameron," I said. I don't know why I told him my name was Cameron, maybe I felt giving my real identity was bad. I'm pretty sure Mr. Solomon heard me. "Well it's nice to meet you Miss Morcameron," He said and tipped his hat. I smiled, "And you," I replied and stepped away toward the library. Then I gave Mr. Solomon the bottle, "Nice job Morcameron," Mr. Solomon teased me with a chuckle. My face burnt bright red. Ugh, that was annoying.

That night I told my friends all about my little meeting and they all had me do a play by play. I didn't mind I liked talking about it. Maybe Hailey was right. Maybe the old adage was right, History does repeat itself. Let's just hope I don't end up naming my baby girl Goode.

Two Days Later:

Okay so my mom used to have this tradition with my grandma where she would have dinner on Sunday with her. So now of course I have Sunday dinner with my mom. My mom was a pretty good cook, she could make pasta, and chicken, and well anything frozen. My dad had taught me to cook when I was little so at least history couldn't repeat that error. I told my mom all about meeting the boy, "So what is his name?" she asked taking a spoonful of pasta off her plate. "Uh, is it totally bad spy girl that I have no idea?" I asked and my mom laughed. "Definitely, but I'll let it slide," She said with a wink, "I have something for you." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a little disc. "This is something I needed a lot when I was your age," she said and handed the disc over to me. I looked at the cover; it had my mom's handwriting on the cover. It said, 'Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey's Boy translator,' and had doodles all over.

I gave my mom a hug and made a mental note to use it later. The rest of our Sunday night we sat on the couch eating ice cream and waiting for a phone call from my dad. He called every night to make sure his women were okay. I hated the months when he was on a mission. Finally he called.

"Hey Gallagher girl, let me talk to my baby," I heard my dad say. I laughed quietly, "Hi Daddy," I replied and he sighed and I felt like I could practically hear the smile. "Hey Girly girl, how are you?" he asked. "I'm good daddy, I met my new roommates they are so nice! And they remind me of Aunt Bex, Aunt Macey, and Aunt Liz," I said excited. "Oh no, you have roommates like your aunts. Just stay away from blackthorne boys," he replied with a chuckle. I smiled, "Sorry but I don't go for guys exactly like my Dad. But I met a boy today." "Hmmm, do you know his address, id, or the best way I can kill him?" he asked dad/spy mode go into high gear. "No," I replied laughing. He smiled, "Well the Director is calling me so I gotta go, later sweet pea," he said. "Wanna say bye to momma?" I asked smiling. "Surely my dear."

That night I laid my head down on a pillow and fell asleep quickly. I woke up in the middle of the night to the sirens blaring Code Red. The school was flipping itself around and I ran to wake up Hailey. She was a heavy sleeper. She woke up and we all stood there watching waiting scared. The thing that scared me the most was, I didn't know where my mom was.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blackthorne

**Sorry it took me so long but it did, so here you go. I hope you like this one it is the longest I've written so far. :) enjoy.**

I knock came at the door but I didn't answer. My eyes grew big and Leanna looked from me to Hailey to Whitney. None of us knew what to do, "Open up girls it's your mom," I heard my mom say. Leanna walked to the door and was just about to open when I screamed, "NO!" and she froze. "Why?" she whispered. "My mom has keys to all the rooms, she can get in if she needs to," I replied and she stepped quickly away from the computer. The voice cleared its throat, "I lost my keys sweetie please let me in," she asked. "What is my nickname?" I asked her. "Sweet Honey?" the voice said in a question. Hailey raised an eyebrow as to ask, 'should we open it,' I shook my head no and they stepped back.

"Fine, don't open it," the voice said and I thought they left but five seconds later a bang happened. The person kicked the handle of the door. They kicked twice and then the handle fell off and they walked in. I heard her let out an angry groan as she walked in and noticed the window was open letting in the cold night air. Then I heard her low chuckle and her pull me out from under the bed. "Hey girly girl," the gorgeous girl said with a wink. "Aunt Abby?" I asked and she smiled. "Great aunt Abby to you," she said smiling. For being my great aunt she really did look great.

My aunt was forty seven years old and still looked young. "What are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug. "Well I heard you were on your first year here and I was in the neighborhood so I just thought…" she said trailing off. I furrowed my brow, "Something happened, you never are just in the neighborhood what happened," I said confused. "The Circle of Cavan, they're back," she said softly. Her whisper was so soft I could barely hear her. "And they want you," she said even quieter.

I stood there motionless, not moving until finally I found a way to command my feet to move and me to sit down. "Why? Didn't they learn their lesson with my mom?" I asked confused but my voice was hard to hear and raspy, like if I had the wind knocked out of me. "They should have, but they didn't. So now I'm here to protect you," she said forcing a smile. She walked over to the window looked out and then shut it. I furrowed my eyebrows again; this still didn't make sense, "Why did the Code Red go off?" I asked. "Well I'm not the only one here," She said with a smirk. I heard noises down the hallway. Boy noises, ya know the laughs and the loud voices and of course the stupid jokes and obnoxious noises I could only hope were coming from their mouths and not their… well never mind.

Whitney and Leanna turned their heads towards the hallway. Aunt Abby smiled and looked at me, "Blackthorne boys just arrived," she said into a comms unit. My jaw dropped to the floor and Aunt Abby left the room quickly. Whitney smirked, "You lucky duck, History really is repeating itself," she said. I rolled my eyes, "No I haven't found a super hot guy yet," I said opening the door. My jaw dropped and I bumped into the hottest guy I have ever seen and fell to the floor. "Sorry, I guess this isn't my room," He said helping me up. "Not unless you like rooming with girls," I replied blushing. "Can't say that I don't," he replied smirking, "I'm Logan." "Morgan," I said smiling.

"Gotta dash," he said and ran off. "Strike that I found my super hot guy," I said once I thought he was out of ear shot. "Heard that!" he called over his shoulder and I blushed bright red. I shut the door, and turned to Whitney and Leanna who were smiling big. "You lucky duck," Hailey said smiling and crawling into bed, "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna try and catch up on my beauty sleep." Whitney snorted, "You most definitely need it," she said and we spent all night dishing on how to talk to super hot guy again.

The next morning I woke up at seven, apparently I had to look super cute tomorrow for Logan. Although I complained considering the first time he saw me I was on the floor in a t-shirt that was too big and pajama pants that said 'Night' on the butt. Today though I was wearing my blue plaid skirt and white button down t-shirt with knee high white socks on and black high heels, which I looked totally cute in. My hair was in a side pony tail with a few wisps hanging out. I had on black mascara and a little eyeliner but only on the bottom and brown eye shadow.

"Done?" I asked and Hailey nodded finished with her work. I smiled and opened the door walking out how Hailey taught me. I felt a little funny today, Hailey forced me to wear a push up bra, and it was a little weird. I walked downstairs to get breakfast and sat at my table with my three best friends. Logan walked over holding a tray filled with breakfast foods. "Can I sit here?" he asked as Whitney eyed his three friends behind him. "Sure," I said moving my book. He sat across from me and smiled, "So this is your school." "Nope I just go here because it looks pretty," I said rolling my eyes. I took a bite of the chef's famous pancakes they were delicious. Warm, buttery, and mine were chocolaty because I had him add chocolate chips.

"Well if that's how you want to be," he said smirking at my obvious sarcasm. "How else would you like me to be?" I said flirting. "Embarrassed is a good look for you," he replied. I furrowed my eyebrows and apparently he took this as his cue to continue. "I hear you think I'm 'Super Hot'," he said smirking. I shifted in my seat and blushed, "Ah, there's the look I wanted to see," He nudged my chin, "It really is a good look for you." My face burned now with not embarrassment but rage, "Well if that's how you want to be," I replied my eyes narrowing into slits, "I hear that you find my butt sexy." Okay so maybe I hadn't actually heard that but he didn't need to know. "Yeah, and when you fall on it, oh man it just makes me crazy," he responded rolling his eyes. "Well how about when I'm exiting?" I asked storming out. "STILL SEXY!" he called. Every girl in the room turned their heads to look at me. I turned back towards him, "I don't want to be your girlfriend just take no for an answer Logan!" I shouted back and walked quickly out. That better make him embarrassed.

I sat in the hallway waiting for class to start. Hailey came over and sat next to me. She burst out laughing, "You should have seen his face, he was so embarrassed," she said through laughs. I smiled, "Well good," I said and started laughing with her. The bell rang and I walked into Madame Dabney's room. "Early bird catches the worm," she said seeing us walk in right away. I courtesied, "Madame Dabney," I said and she smiled. "Splendid just keep your back a bit straighter," she said and I nodded. I sat down at the tea table I usually sat in. Logan walked in and sat down next to me. "I hear were doing partner dancing and since I do so ever want you to be my girlfriend I have a proposition for you," he started, "Please, Morgan Goode be my dance partner." He got down on his knees begging. "Oh get up, I'll dance with you fine, just stop begging," I said rolling my eyes. He took my hand and kissed it, "You will make me the happiest man alive, sexy," he replied and sat down. My face burned, I knew I was blushing so I just stood forward staring at the front of the room my jaw clenched. "Everybody partner up, partner up, oh how I love watching young people!" Madame Dabney said from the front of the room clapping her hands together.

Brooke Parker came over to our table, "Logan wanna be my dance partner?" She asked playing with a strand of her hair flirting. I was getting aggravated, "Well I was going to dance with Morgan, she is going to be my wife, she already said yes so I don't know about the old ball and chain ask her," he said raising an eyebrow. Brooke gave me a look, "I don't care," I replied and she took his hand to dance with him. The second hottest guy in the rooms name was Marcus so I went to go dance with him. He had taken dance lessons at age five so he was very good. He led me to the center of the ballroom, right next to Logan and Brooke and we started dancing. He spun me out and back in and then caught me. We were dancing to fast paced Spanish music. Then the music slowed and we circled he grabbed my hands and pulled me close. I wrapped my right leg around his right leg and kicked up my left leg. "Well I better save at least one dance for the wifey," Logan said to Brooke and walked over to me. He put one arm around my waist the other under my left leg and pulled me away from Marcus.

My right leg was sort of dragged behind until he stopped and the music got fast again and I put my leg down. He kept me close to him and we danced for a while. A guy tapped Logan on the shoulder after we danced for four songs the music was now the waltz. "Can I cut in?" asked a very cute boy named Peter. "No," Logan replied and Madame Dabney rushed over. "Logan Meyers let her dance with him," She said angrily. I smiled knowing he wanted me to be his partner and was getting jealous. Peter was a very good dancer and his breath smelt like mints. Suddenly the music changed to some hip-hop/rap song and everybody froze not knowing what to do, or who changed the song. Logan was the closest person to the radio and I knew it was him. He smirked at me, I was angry so I quickly grabbed Peter and started grinding with him. Logan's eyes grew huge and I smiled at him. Madame Dabney fixed the radio quickly not noticing my dancing at all. Hailey, Whitney, and Leanna started too until the whole class was, except Logan and Brianna. His eyes were glued to me until finally the song changed and I started waltzing again.

I had danced with several guys until it was the end of class. Logan pulled me down the hall away from that class, toward the dorm rooms. "What Logan?" I said ripping my arm away from him. He didn't say anything he just kissed me quickly on the cheek and dashed off. I didn't really realize what happened until seconds later. I touched my right cheek where I felt this warmth surging through. I was blushing, _why was I blushing?_ I walked dreamily to my next class.

The day went by in a blur I couldn't really remember much of it, but I remembered that kiss. I didn't see Logan the rest of the day, but I knew something I was afraid to admit, I liked him.

"HE WHAT!" The girls all said shocked when I told them all about the kiss. "Aww," Leanna said dramatically. I rolled my eyes, "It was no big deal," I said smiling. Whitney punched me, "The hottest guy at this school likes you and kissed you and you think thats no big deal?" She asked. "This like totally means your the hottest girl at school," Hailey said smiling. "Compared to you guys I'm the ugly duckling," I replied rolling my eyes. "But to Logan your a swan," Leanna responded and then quieted again. "An ugly swan," I shot back. She rolled her eyes and Whitney punched me. "Ow?" I said touching my bloody lip. "Knock it off, don't you realize your totally hot, once again I say this in a non-creepy way," Hailey said. I rolled my eyes but smiled a little. "I have to go, oh hey put this in the computer," I said tossing the disc my mom gave me to Leanna. She nodded and set off to her computer.

Logan saw me in the hall and turned quickly, "Logan!" I shouted and he pretended he didn't hear me. I ran after him and grabbed his arm stopping him. "What do you want Goode?" he asked me. "Why are you avoiding me?" I asked. "I'm not," he said grumpily. "Then why are you acting mean?" I pushed. "I'm not!" he said and caught himself. I cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged and started to walk off. I grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek, "I never said I wanted a pity kiss," Logan said. "Who said anything about pity?" I replied and started to walk off. He grabbed my arm and kissed me, this time on the lips. When our lips parted I blushed. "Was there a hint of pity in that?" I asked jokingly. "Nope, just wanted to kiss you." I smiled glad that was his answer. I started to walk off. "Still sexy," he said under his breath. "Heard that!" I called over my shoulder and went into my mom's office.

"Hey mom," I said sitting on the leather couch. "Hey honey, I have a present!" she said excited and ran to get a box. I sat up a little bit as she handed me a black box with a big red box on it. I opened it to find a long strapless red gown that cut in a diagnol line a little past my knee. "When will I wear it?" I asked. "The ball of course, you practiced dancing in Madame Dabney's and now there will be a ball," she replied smiling. "Thank you," I said hugging her. "I wore a dress a lot like that when I was your age," she replied. Then she took out a smaller box. In it was a new strapless skin toned bra that had this special material that helps it stay on and a special clasp so it won't unclasp. "What?" I asked putting it back in the bag. "I told you my dress was just like yours, by the end of the night it ended in my bra falling off and hanging from my underwear and a code red." I laughed, "Thank you," I said again hugging her. She smiled and kissed me on the top of head.

I took both of the boxes back to my room and the girls oohed and aahed at the pretty dress. "I call wearing purple!" Hailey said loudly. "Green!" Whitney said. "Blue!" Leanna replied slowly. I smiled, "Perfect," I said and put the box under my bed. They smiled, "So anything new besides the dress?" Leanna asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing really..." I said sitting on my bed. "What. Happened." Hailey said. "Logan and I kissed, and he said my butt was sexy," I said nonchalantly. Of course they grilled me for details. And of course I enjoyed reliving the moment. It took me an hour to get through the whole story because they kept interrupting.

Number of times Leanna said Aww, twenty eight. Number of times Whitney said History Repeats Itself, ten. Number of times Hailey said shut up and worse profanities, thirty. "SHUT UP!" Hailey shouted as Whitney interrupted me telling what breath mint Logan most likely used. Number of times Hailey said shut up and worse profanities, thirty one. Number of times I had to repeat something, I lost track after one hundred.

I laid down on the pillow and started to fall asleep when a knock at the door happened. I growled and got up from my bed. It was two in the morning why is anybody at our door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Logan," he said. My eyes got huge and Whitney shot up like a bullet and then pretended to be asleep. I grabbed a mint out of my bag just in case and figured it would melt why I talked. I opened the door and pretended to be tired. I left the door open not wanting to explain what happened later. "What?" I asked sleepily. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and really really wanted to do this," he said and before I could ask his arm was around my waist he was lifting me slightly up to his lips and kissing me. We stayed like that for five minutes. When we stopped kissing I smiled at him happily. "Well then, good morning to you too," I said smiling. He cocked an eyebrow, "Did you know I was going to kiss you?" he asked. "No," I said wondering why he would ask that. "Just wondering cause you had a mint," he said smirking. He kissed me on the cheek. "Good night," he said and smiled. "Yeah like I'm gonna sleep," I replied and shut the door. "Good night to you too," Whitney said and I rolled my eyes.

I actually did get some sleep surprisingly. I woke up feeling not tired but very happy. "Solomon says wear street clothes," Leanna reported to me. I changed into skinny jeans, a cornflower blue camisole and a black leather jacket to match my black leather ankle high heeled boots. It was very easy to run in those and I hide tools in my heel. I walked down to covert operations class with Whitney. Leanna had gone on a research and development path and Hailey had to stay back two years because she came in late. (seriously like my Aunt Macey) When we got down stairs Mr. Solomon was standing in front of us and said nothing but walked out. We followed quickly outside until we reached the airplane he had set up.

He took us to this city not too far from Gallagher Academy, but far enough I didn't go there often. Solomon handed us each manila folders and finally began to speak, "This is your covers, we had the students two years below you make them so if your in a relationship deal with it." I cast a nervous glance at Whitney who smirked. I opened my folder and sure enough it was just what I thought.

**Morgan Goode:**

**Code Name: Morgan Hammer**

**Attitude: Is an all out bad girl with a goody two shoes boyfriend.**

**Boyfriend: Logan Wilcox (Code Name: Logan Johnson)**

**Hobbies: Dancing, singing, getting in trouble, and having major PDA with her boyfriend.**

**Friends: Whitney Hoffman (Code Name: Whitney Watson) **

**Enemies: Brooke Parker (Code Name: Brooke Green)**

**Other: Likes flirting with other boys to make Logan jealous but, she will then leave said boy she is flirting with to make out with Logan.**

**Whitney Hoffman:**

**Code Name: Whitney Watson**

**Attitude: Bad girl with a sensitive side, she is very protective**

**Boyfriend: Peter Larson (Code Name: Peter Clark)**

**Hobbies: Dancing, singing, getting Morgan out of trouble, and have conversations with her boyfriend, when she isn't kissing him.**

**Friends: Morgan Goode (Code Name: Morgan Hammer)**

**Enemies: Brooke Parker (Code Name: Brooke Green)**

**Other: Likes to flirt with guys to make Peter jealous but ends up apologizing because she feels bad.**

**Logan Wilcox:**

**Code Name: Logan Johnson**

**Attitude: Is a good boy but he eventually gets dragged into something bad by his girlfriend Morgan Hammer**

**Girlfriend: Morgan Goode (Morgan Hammer)**

**Hobbies: Hanging out with his girlfriend or his best friend and PDA with his girlfriend.**

**Friends: Peter Larson (Code Name: Peter Clark)**

**Enemies: Any body who is mean to his girlfriend or her friends.**

**Other: Likes being with Morgan. Hates it when she flirts with other guys. And above all he likes watching Morgan dance.**

I stared at the page at my hand and Whitney smiled at me, "Your with Logan!" she mouthed. I rolled my eyes knowing she already knew that. "Now class remember you have to not act your cover, but live your cover, every detail of it," Mr. Solomon said as people started getting into groups with the people they knew from their cover. I walked over to Whitney and soon Logan and Peter found us. The whole class was starting to disperse and we headed down the street a little while in order to get to a cafe not too far away.

Logan sat next to me and leaned in to whisper something in my ear, "You didn't happen to tell Hailey to put us together in PDA moments did you?" He asked and smirked. I looked at him from under my eyelashes, "I promise, I had nothing to do with this, I would have picked Marcus, or some hotter guy than you," I said batting my lashed. "Well apparently I'm super hot so have fun finding somebody," he said and smiled. I kicked him from under the table. He bent down to hold his leg from where I kicked him but instead he leaned farther forward and kissed me. "I'm gonna go get a coffee super hot," I said and got up and walked to get a coffee.

I looked at the guy behind the counter, he was oh so very cute. "Hi," I said turning my Gallagher girl charm into high gear, "I'm Morgan, and I see your name is Keith." He smiled, "Yeah, what can I get you?" He asked. "You, oh I mean an Ice coffee," I replied batting my eyelashes. He smiled, "Well we have a two for one offer buy one get me free." _That was a very lame line but, I'll go with it._ I giggled, "I might have to take you up on that offer." Logan walked up behind me and put his arms around me. His arm muscles were really big, but not like creepy like way to big for a teenage boy. I put my hands on his hands and snuggled my head into his chest. Keith took five bucks off the bill, probably would have made it on the house if Logan hadn't walked up. "Thank you for, uh, everything," I said and winked as I took my coffee and Logan's hand and walked to the table. "So where next?" I asked.

So you are probably wondering what the mission was. It was a scavenger hunt and we needed to get certain things in a very covert way. The first thing on our list was a coffee cup.

**Scavenger Hunt List:**

**1. Coffee cup**

**2. A snow globe**

**3. A bra (if any boys are in the group they have to retrieve this item)**

**4. A book**

**5. boxers (if any girls are in the group they have to retrieve this item)**

When they said we had to retrieve this item they meant we could bring them in the room but we had to actually pay for it or find a way to get it. I smiled, "Next stop tour county," I said and we headed out of the cafe.

By the time we finished buying the snow globe and the boys had already been refusing to buy the bra before we bought the boxers. I smiled, "Fine I'll get the boxers," I said and grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him along with me. He eventually made me let go and took my hand. I opened the store doors and looked around, the store had clothes everywhere. "Where are boxers?" I asked the lady by the door. "Back," she said looking utterly confused. I walked quickly to the back of the store and grabbed a pair of boxers. I held them up to Logan. "Is this your size, honey?" I asked him smiling. He grabbed a pair off the shelf and I smiled, "Those will look perfect on you." I walked to the front desk and saw a cute boy was standing behind the desk. _Oh no, I know him, he is Matthew, the guy that handed me the soda bottle. _I smiled warmly, "Hi Matthew, fancy meeting you here," I said putting the boxers on the front desk. "Yeah," he said confused, "You do realize your a girl right?" he asked. I laughed, "Yeah, I'm buying these for my boyfriend." He nodded but looked hurt. He checked them out for me and handed them in a bag. I winked, "Thanks cutie, see you around, hopefully with no underwear involved," I said and then realized how dirty that may sound.

I walked out of the store and handed the boxers to Peter, "Hold it honey, now Logan go buy me a bra," I said and smiled. He rolled his eyes, "What size?" he asked. Whitney chuckled so I punched her in the stomach. "I'll come with you," I replied not really wanting him to have to find me a bra. We walked into the lingerie store and I walked straight to the bra section. "Pick one," I said and he pointed to a purple zebra one. I rolled my eyes and pulled a bra in my size off and handed it to him. He walked over to the sales lady and smiled. "I'd like to buy this," he said handing it to her. "Oh, so who's the special someone?" she asked winking. "My girlfriend Morgan, the cute blonde over there," he said pointing to me. I was sitting at a bench looking at the book we had bought. She smiled and put something else in the bag and winked at him. We walked out of the store and he handed the bag to Whitney.

I looked in the bag, she had thrown in another bra same size but it was red with black lace. "Okay then..." I said and we continued to walk around. I spray painted 'Player' on one of the walls and ran off and then we ate lunch and went back to the plane. Solomon smiled, "You guys win," he said and I hugged Logan, Whitney, and Peter. "You guys can keep the stuff as, uh, trophies," Mr. Solomon said handing the bags to the boys. Peter smiled shyly and handed the bag filled with bras to Whitney, "Sorry buddy I'm a little smaller than that," she said and handed the bag to me. I rolled my eyes and Logan smirked and gave me a look up and down. It kind of freaked me out.

We sat in the plane not exactly sure what to do, "Why don't we play truth or dare?" Peter suggested. Me and Whitney gave him a look, "What you scared?" Logan asked ready for the challenge. "We'll play," I said and gave Whitney a look. She smiled sinisterly, "Logan, truth or dare," Whitney asked. I smiled as he said dare. "I dare you to take off your shirt and kiss Morgan," she said. His eyes grew big and he took off his shirt. He kissed me for a full three minutes, probably would have been longer if it wasn't for Brooke and everybody else coming on the plane. He put his shirt on quickly before Mr. Solomon came on the plane. We all took our seats and I blushed slightly.

That night Logan came to the room again, "Morgan," he said and looked at me when I opened the door. "Yes?" I asked. "How much did you enjoy my kiss?" he said teasing. "Not much, your like kissing a French poodle." He rolled his eyes knowing I was lying. Actually he was a kissing god, it kind of made me nervous that my kissing was bad. "Well you are an amazing kisser," he said and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, "Good night Logan," I said and he smiled, "Good night Morgan," he said. I felt like I practically floated to my bed and plopped down. I was definitely having sweet dreams.

**I wrote more to my story, I really hope you like it! Thanks to Sarcasticgirl1212, aka, my best friend, for her amazing review. And, uh, for her amazing idea for my story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cheater Cheater

**Hey, sorry if you don't like this chapter, I figured I would add some stuff that happens at real schools and some random fun stuff.**

I walked down the hallway that Saturday unsure what to do. I was wearing a sweatshirt over my t-shirt and sweat-shorts that said 'Dance,' on the butt. My shoes were running sneakers and my hair was in a ponytail. I walked out the front doors and started running around the school. I reached the back of the school when I stopped abruptly. _Logan._ I couldn't move but, I didn't want to move.

Logan was kissing Brooke Parker, my sworn enemy. I got tears at the brim of my eyes and my throat felt like there was something I couldn't swallow there. "Jerk!" I shouted and ran the way I had came back to the school. Logan was running behind me so I pushed harder until I reached the school. I ran up the stairs and to my room. Finally I reached my room, I shut the door and locked it. Then I sunk to the floor and began crying.

"Morgan just listen to me please," Logan said pounding on the door. "Go away!" I shouted and continued to cry. "Please, don't be like this," he said pleading. I opened the door and he fell so I took this as my chance I swung my leg over and sat on his stomach holding his arms down above his head. I thought for a moment and decided I didn't care what he thought about me, "I'm embarrassed, are you happy? You got the look you wanted for me."

"You think I want to hurt you?" he asked switched our positions now he was on me. "Well yes, cause the Brooke thing wasn't exactly nice," I said and kicked him where guys don't like being kicked and ran. Leanna found me later in a secret passageway and I told her about Logan. After telling Hailey and Whitney I ended up in the red bra that bumped me to a C cup and a black camisole under neath a red off the shoulder shirt. I had on gray sweat pants that came a little below my knee and scrunch up. I had on black converse sneakers and walked proudly into the cafeteria for dinner.

Today was just kids karaoke night. There was no teachers or grown ups anywhere and the tables were set up to make a stage and some other chairs around. Me and Hailey sang Womanizer and danced really hot. Then Marcus kissed me. He kissed like a french poodle. I shuddered at the thought. I was still sitting with the guys and had showed them this trick, I can tie a knot in a cherry stem, and I can unwrap a starburst with only my mouth, a kissing trick. Logan looked upset, good. Brooke was sitting on his lap and kissing him but he pushed her away. Then Leanna got up on stage, "Alright you voted to get someone back up here, alone," she started, "And the results are... Morgan Goode?" My eyes grew huge, I had to sing alone.

_State the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy,_

_Realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me,_

(I held the microphone and started to sing a little nervous at first and then I looked at Logan and the nerves were gone)

_So go and tell your friends,_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy,_

_thats fine,_

_I'll tell mine your gay, and by the way_

(I grabbed the microphone out of the stand and walked toward the table Logan was at)

_I hate that stupid old pick up truck,_

_you never let me drive,_

_your a redneck heart break,_

_who's really been a lie yeah_

(I jumped off stage and walked toward him turning his head to look right at me,)

_So watch me strike a match,_

_on all my wasted time,_

_as far as i'm concerned,_

_your just another picture to burn_

(I squatted down low hit the floor and came back up making sure to stick my butt out)

_**musical interlude**_

(I leaned in and kissed him quickly before starting to sing, trying to make Brooke jealous it worked)

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here, __planning my revenge,_

_there's nothing stopping me_

_ from going out with all of your best friends!_

(I walked over to Peter and this boy Luke and kissed them both on the cheek quickly before running back to the stage)

_And if you come around,_

_saying sorry to me,_

_my daddy's gonna, show you,_

_how sorry you'll be!_

(I said this part just as my dad walked in, did I forget to mention he was Headmaster of Blackthorne now?)

_Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck_

_you never let me drive_

_you big redneck heart break_

_who's really been a lie, yeah_

(My dad left, good, and now I was dancing and sitting at different tables)

_So watch me strike a match,_

_on all my wasted time,_

_as far as I'm concerned,_

_your just another picture to burn_

(I lit a match quickly and watched the paper burn finishing the song early)

Brooke was mad, and apparently Logan told everybody bad things about me so I was shunned. I found a new secret passage way and snuck out. Thats when I saw Matt and his friends. They invited me over and asked me if I liked to fight so I told them yes. Of course then I ended up fighting his friends Danny, Will, and Liam. Danny was seriously flirting with me, Liam and Will had girl friends and Matt was single but really sweet. "So Cameron," Danny said smiling at me. Of course they all thought my name was Cameron now. "Yes?" I asked. "Are you in love with Matt or does he just love you?" I smiled as Matt tackled him. "Oh definitely the second one, but apparently you love me too, your drooling," I said walking over toward the bench to sit down.

Danny came and sat down by me, "Want a soda?" he asked and I nodded as he handed me one. I sipped it, "Thanks," I said as he let out a huge burp, "Yummy." He smiled, "Your funny, why can't all girls be like you, just laid back and normal, not all about being in a relationship. Unless you are doing this to flirt with me," he said cocking an eyebrow. "Oh definite flirtage," I said winking. "See what I mean, your the kind of girl who isn't afraid of getting down and dirty, but would look super hot in a dress." I winced slightly when he said super hot. I smiled, "So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked and Danny looked at Matt. "Please?" he asked getting down on both knees. "Fine," Matt said rolling his eyes. "Come with us," he said and I followed them.

They took me to a skate park, "Ever boarded before?" Danny asked. "No, why don't you show me how, I'm sure I'll pick it up," I said and he nodded and started skating boarding up down the ramps. Liam handed me a pink board and helmet, "Figured this is more your style." I smiled and grabbed the black board with the flames and a helmet that he was keeping himself, "Thanks, it really is, the pink is a good look for you," I said and put on the helmet. I walked over to the ramp and prayed that I had calculated this right. I went flying down one of the ramps and then started calculating tricks. "And you really never boarded?" Will asked critically. "Nope, I calculated the different things and knew how to do tricks and how I wouldn't die on these things." The guys all had their jaws to the floor. Danny put his arm around me, "And she is smart too! I love this girl," he said smiling and leading me to do more boyish things.

I exceeded at everything I did, including, (although this is embarrassing) burping. "Now for the ultimate test," Will said pulling out eggs, "Throwing." I swallowed hard, "So were going to like egg houses?" I asked even though I would never. "So were gonna like egg houses?" he mimicked, "No were gonna egg the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women." I glared at him, "Your going to egg my school?" I asked and his jaw dropped. "Who brought the prep?" Liam asked glaring at Matt.

I looked down at my converse sneakers, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say, when Danny walked over. "Whats happening guys? And Cameron," he said looking around at the intense glares. "Cameron is just leaving," Will said. "What come on cutie, please stay," Danny said playing with a lock of my hair. I looked up, "Apparently I'm not wanted cause I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young women," I said to him bitterly. "Well why not? I always knew you were exceptional," Danny started, "Plus your the same Cameron we spent this whole evening with." I smiled, "My name is actually Morgan," I said and he looked shocked. "Good you seem like a Morgan," he said smiling, "Or maybe a Brooke." I glared, "I do not look like a Brooke." He backed off and smiled. "But you do look very pretty," he said and smiled.

The guys didn't want anything to do with me so Danny walked me back to the school, "Thanks for hanging out with me, I had a really great time," he said acting like a girl. I punched him in the arm and we both started laughing. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It lasted a whole three minutes, and man was I glad. When we stopped kissing I realized I had some how managed to have my fingers laced through his hair while he had managed to be holding me. I moved my legs from where they were wrapped around his waist and kissed him on the cheek before walking toward the gate. I smiled happily and went back the way I had come.

"Where were you!" Hailey demanded. "With some cute boys," I said smiling happily as I changed to go to sleep. "And you didn't tell us?" Leanna asked. I shrugged, "No, but don't you want to hear about the boy I kissed?" I asked. "What boy haven't you kissed," Hailey said quickly and then looked like she wanted to take it back. "And when will you kiss somebody?" I asked and walked quickly away from her and out of our room. That night I slept on the staircase, Logan found me tumbling downstairs and helped me back upstairs to his room. He had me sleep in his bed and he slept on the small couch in the corner.

I woke up the next morning severely confused. I walked out of the room got changed and ate and everything and Logan smiled at me and asked me to come sit with him at Madame Dabney's class. I sat next to him, "What do you want?" I asked and he smiled. "Well money would be nice, world domination maybe, or perhaps your forgiveness would suffice," he said and I rolled my eyes. "You'd be better off trying to get world domination," I said and he chuckled. "Come on you know you can't resist me, cause I'm super hot," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes, "Well apparently I am too, or at least I would be if you hadn't said that crap about me!" I said punching him in the arm. "Ouch, that totally hurt, I'm gonna go cry now... not," he said rolling his eyes. Ugh, he was very annoying.

Madame Dabney walked over, "Oh good you two can work together on this new project you have!" she said clapping her hands together. "What is it?" I asked and she smiled. "Well the state says that every school needs to have a home and careers and this is the closest we have, so they decided we needed to have you guys learn parenting skills, you know how to raise a child. So for the rest of the year, you two are married." My jaw dropped and I looked over at Logan who had the same expression I did. "Him?" I said just as he said, "Her?" Madame Dabney looked upset, "You two will learn to work together, or you will have to re-take my class, as husband and wife again." I surrendered and it looked like Logan did too.

Madame Dabney looked around at the class who was now partnered up, Marcus and Brooke were together and she seemed happy. I guess she thought I moved onto him. Which I totally hadn't, but she didn't need to know that. "Alright class, now here is what your assignment includes, one week sharing a room, one week caring for a fake baby, and one week together all the time. If the person you are with isn't the person your dating... oh well. You are now married to these people until next year. You aren't allowed to see other people besides them," she said and smiled, "Good luck."

I picked up the fake baby, it had blue eyes and blond hair, just like me and Logan... creepy. I carried the baby over to the table. "So you take care of the baby, I pretend you spent a week with me, and then whenever Madame Dabney is around we be near each other?" Logan asked. "Ha, you're funny, were married now. You're stuck with me babe, so until this project is over I'm your wife, got it hubby?" I said and before he could say anything I continued, "Well be staying in your room, I have two roommates you live in a one person suite. We will equally take care of this baby and you will sit with me at lunch and act like the boyfriend you never were." He smiled, "Aye Aye Captain," he said saluting me. I looked over at Madame Dabney who was passing out babies and punched him in the stomach. "Catch ya late hubby," I said and carried the baby out of the class.

I was packing my bags to move to Logan's room when Hailey walked in. "I know we fought but your still my best friend, and my sister so you don't have to move out," Hailey said leaning against the door frame. "I'm not, I have a school project. Remember Madame Dabney said we had to share rooms," I said continuing to pack. "Well I think, we should all stay here, it would be fun," she replied. I smiled and thought about then nodded. Plus, it would keep Logan from being weird. I walked to Logan's room and knocked. "Come in, wifey," he said after a second.

I walked in his room to find him just putting a shirt on. _Man is he hot. _"Hailey, was thinking and I agree. I think you should stay in our room. The guys are gonna be staying there so might as well, it could be fun," I said sitting down on the couch. He nodded and pulled out a bag from under his bed. He started putting clothes in his bag. "Well, I guess I'll see you soon... husband o' mine." With that I left the room to set up in our attic suite.

We pushed Leanna and my bed next to each other and all the girls would be sleeping there tonight. The guys could choose between floor, couch, and the two twin beds. About an hour later we heard a knock on the door. I got up, "No looking at my cards," I said... we were playing poker. I opened the door to find them all there with their bags. "Come on in," I said and they started coming into the room. It was Peter, Marcus, Logan, and Luke.

Luke took the floor, apparently he liked the floor, he was really smart, but really weird. Logan took the couch, which was nice that he didn't assume he got a bed and of course Peter and Marcus took the beds. Peter was Whitney's husband, Marcus was Hailey's husband, and Leanna and Luke were husband and wife. I sat back down and went back to playing poker. Logan smiled, "Aw, you play girly poker," he said and nudged Marcus. "And how do you play?" I asked rolling my eyes. "We strip," Marcus said giving a little smirk. I laughed, "Really? So late at night you guys play card games where you strip? Didn't know you swayed that way." Marcus's eyes grew huge, "Only when girls are over," Marcus added quickly. "Whatever you say Marcus," I said winking at Leanna who snickered.

By the time we finished talking the guys had some how managed to get us to play strip poker. They didn't realize how good us Gallagher girls were at poker until they were all shivering in their boxers. I smiled, "Forfeit?" I asked and they all nodded putting their clothes back on. I got up and moved to the bed plopping down on my stomach, "Now what?" I asked, "Do we braid your hair?" Peter rolled his eyes as I played with a piece of his skater cut brown hair. "How about we play something us Blackthorne boys are good at," Luke said. I thought it over for a second, "Like what?" I asked and they all smirked. "Truth or Dare," Logan said winking at me, "Since we never finished our game." I shoved my face into a pillow, "Fine," I said though it was muffled.

"Truth or Dare, Morgan," Luke asked me. My head shot up as I realized it was me. I thought about it, I could either a) reveal a secret I didn't want to tell, or b) get dared to do something I couldn't take back. Which was worse? Telling something that could hurt me or somebody else, or do something that could come back and haunt me. "Dare," I said and then realized what I had just said. Luke smiled, "I dare you to kiss a girl... in this room," Luke said. My eyes grew huge as I looked around the room. Then I got a daring gleam in my eye as I walked over to Whitney and kissed her hand, "You never said where," I replied sitting back down. Luke threw a piece of popcorn at me, "Lame," he said. I smiled big and looked around the room.

"Truth or Dare, Logan," I asked. Logan looked at me for a second, "Truth," he replied. "Wuss," I said and he smirked, "Why did you kiss Brooke, I mean didn't you like me? Did you even think that I might find out? Did you even care?" I asked the questions spilling out like I had just tipped over a jar. "She black mailed me," he said looking down, "He said if I didn't kiss her she would tell you the truth about me," he continued looking deeply into my eyes. "And what is the truth?" I asked crossing my arms. He looked like he wanted me to know, he stared me deeply in the eyes and said something I was definitely **not** expecting, "Joe Solomon is my dad." My jaw practically dropped to the floor, "WHAT?" I asked exasperated. He smirked and then turned away from me.

"Truth or Dare, Marcus," he asked. "Dare," Marcus said not afraid. Logan seemed to think about it, "I dare you to kiss Leanna," he said as a mischievous smiled crept toward his mouth. "Fine, but you need to think of better dares," he said, he apparently had gotten a lot better at kissing because he didn't look like he wanted to swallow Leanna's jaw. I must have a weird face cause Marcus smiled, "What you thought I really kissed like a French poodle?" he asked. Then I realized one thing, he was a good kisser, he just was paid to kiss like a french poodle, by Logan.

"Whitney, truth or dare," Marcus said with a smirk. "Dare," Whitney said her Australian accent coming out. "I dare you, to kiss Logan, topless," he said and winked. She looked at me, "What is the penalty if I don't," she asked. "Gotta kiss a girl, on the lips," he said, "Or give somebody here a hickey." She looked at me and smiled, _please don't do option A!_ She pecked me on the lips and then put a hand on her hip, "Never said how long." I smiled, thats my girl.

"Leanna, truth or dare," she asked. "Truth," she said always on the safe side. "Have you ever committed a crime?" she asked smiling. Leanna nodded. My eyes got huge, "Tell," I said quickly. She dropped her head, "When I was eleven I stole a science kit from a science store. And when I was ten I broke somebody's science fair project purposely cause they cheated and I wanted to win." I smiled, everybody started laughing, "Honey, thats not that bad," I replied. She smiled knowing it wasn't that bad.

"Truth or Dare... Morgan," she said to me. "Dare," I replied, she wasn't bad, she wouldn't have me do anything bad. "I dare you to... kiss all the guys here for five minutes on the lips. And for Logan..." she started with a wink, "You have to use tongue, and... it has to be for ten minutes," she replied. I did what she said and twenty five minutes later I was done. This time Marcus didn't kiss like a dog, he was actually a really good kisser. Logan was my favorite though.

That was the last dare we did that night though. I put on my green sweat-shorts that said sleep on the butt, and a white camisole and I climbed into bed. We all had really short shorts on and tiny shirts. "Cute outfits ladies," Logan said from the couch. I grabbed a beanie baby from the night stand and chucked it at his head hitting him, "Shut up." He chuckled and then we all fell into a deep sleep.

The next day was very weird, CovOps was terrible, all I kept doing was thinking back to the night before when Logan told me Mr. Solomon was his dad. It was so very awkward, but at least it explained why he was so amazingly hot. The sad thing was I knew Mr. Solomon used to have a thing for my Aunt Abby. What I didn't know was that they both had stopped that. Aunt Abby married my uncle Nicholas, who died a two years ago. Aunt Bex, married Grant, Aunt Macey married Preston, whenever he came to visit the school we went to Code Red, and Aunt Liz married Jonas. Logan walked over to me at lunch and sat next to me. "Hey wifey," he said and held my hand. I took a bite of my salad, "Hi, hubby," I replied and rolled my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. Then I saw Brooke Parker, and the smile fell instantly.

The rest of the day went on like that, Logan making a move, me smiling, and then the smile fading when Brooke came around. She was like a disease I couldn't get rid of. But she wasn't in our room that night, she wasn't there when Logan kissed me that night, for a whole four minutes. She didn't see him wrap his arms around my waist and make out with me. And she sure didn't see the dream I had about him, which is definitely a good thing.

**I hope you liked my story so far! If not tell what you think would make it better. I like getting ideas and if I use it I will send a shout out to you. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Newly Weds

**Not much to say just I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the great comments!**

I opened my eyes to the blinding brightness. I pulled the blanket over my head and let out a groan. "OW!" I shouted as I felt a sharp pinch on my leg, "What was that for?" I asked sitting up. Whitney looked at me, "You kick too much when you sleep," she said simply and got up. I groaned again and laid back down on the bed. Leanna was already up and typing something with Luke. "Ugh, ba mhaith liom ach a chodladh," I groaned speaking in Irish (**I just want to sleep**). Logan groaned waking up, "Por favor, falar em Inglês é de manhã cedo, eu não preciso de ouvir você falar irlandês," he replied speaking in Portuguese (**Please speak in English, it's early in the morning, I do not need to hear you speak Irish**). I smiled, "Whatever," I said getting up and grabbing some clothes and my bag of toiletries.

I took a shower and then brushed my teeth heading down stairs. It was Saturday, and I was so ready to get out today. I had on a jean miniskirt and a purple tank top with beads at the top and black flip flops. Me, Leanna, Hailey, and Whitney all headed outside to hang out in Roseville. We all looked really pretty, well everybody but me, face it if my mom was the chameleon I was the deer in your headlights, I thought you didn't notice me but really you were just waiting for me to move, to get out of your way. To go somewhere you wouldn't find me. We hadn't gotten far from the school when Danny waved at me and walked over.

"Hey Morgan," He said giving me a hug. I smiled. I had told him my real name and apparently it didn't bug him that I lied. Liam and Will waved at Hailey and Whitney who smiled and winked. Leanna stayed quiet, just like Matt. Then a strange thought occurred to me, _Luke was perfect for Leanna, but so was Matt. Does this mean that there could be two perfect people out there for me? Or is this just some strange thing that only happens to Leanna?_ I shook of the thought. And then another strange thought occurred to me. _If Danny and Logan were the two boys in my life were they the two that were perfect for me? Would Logan be more perfect because he is a spy? Am I going to end up like my mother?_ I tried to get the thoughts out of my head and focus.

Once I finally was focused I smiled at Danny who pulled me toward the tree we had met at and gave me a kiss. When our lips parted I stared deeply into his eyes. _Eyes..._ Somebody was watching me. I looked to my right to find Logan staring right at me. He had saw the whole thing. I wanted to shout stop, I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and say it was okay. But I knew it wasn't. It was that moment that I realized Danny was not the perfect one for me. Logan was. Matt was not the perfect one for Lianna, Luke was. Spies never could be with normal boys, my mom learned that the hard way. And I guess I did too, because as Logan ran away, I knew I would never get my Blackthorne boy.

But that didn't mean I wouldn't try. I ran as fast as I could (and the miniskirt would allow) until I was far away from school. The sun had started to set and I was starting to give up hope. A black van drove up and the door opened. I heard a gun fire and I fell to the ground. I looked down at my arm and knew, I had just been in a hit and run accident. But it wasn't an accident. I laid on the ground crying as the blood started to come out of my arm. I ripped the edge of my jean skirt off and wrapped it tightly around the wound trying to stop the blood. Then the tears started coming more and more as I realized what really happened. I had lost my chance.

I would never tell Logan I loved him. Whitney, Lianna, and Hailey would never know how much I loved them, and that they were the closest things to a sister I would ever get. My teachers would never know that I admired them. My Aunts and Uncles would never know how much I loved them and how much they meant to me. The tears wouldn't stop and thats when the hardest part came to me. I would never tell my mom goodbye, I would never tell her that I loved her, I would never tell her that the Circle of Cavan had shot me. And she would never know. And my dad, oh my dad, the last time I saw him was last night when I said goodnight to him. He told me to stay indoors this weekend. And I didn't listen. I was going to die alone here, because I didn't listen.

I sniffled and started to hear my name in the distance. "I'm here," I croaked. It started to rain, the rain got into my eyes and I looked around at the darkness. It had to be midnight, my internal clock could feel it. I had been out here for hours. Then I heard footsteps, "MORGAN!" the voice screamed searching. "I'm hear," I said coughing, my voice was barely audible, "I'm here!" I said louder, "I'm hear!" I shouted but the person couldn't hear me. They started walking away. I had to let them know I was here. I crawled toward a garbage can and started banging against the metal. "I'm hear!" I shouted in between bangs but you could barely hear me. I kept banging until I heard the footsteps coming back. I didn't know if the person was good or not but it didn't matter. If they were good I would be saved (hopefully) if they were bad then my suffering would end (hopefully). Then the person got closer and I knew they were good, "Lianna." She smiled through tears and then she saw the blood coating my whole body and the weak little girl picked me up.

She didn't get far before Whitney and Hailey started helping her carry me. "I love you guys, you are the closest things I will ever get to sisters," I said, "The Circle of Cavan, they did this to me." Hailey looked at me and that rainy night she held only sadness in her eyes, "We know." And then I blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary, my mother had been holding my hand but fallen asleep. Whitney, Lianna, and Hailey were asleep on top of each other on a couch. Peter, Luke, and Marcus were laying by the girls on the floor and the nurse was nowhere to be seen. I moved my hand and my mother woke up, thats when the nurse walked back in. "Oh good your up, I guess two days was long enough," she said in her Scottish accent. I smiled and sat up a little bit, I had wires and tubes all over me and I didn't know what to do. "So what's up doc?" I asked and she smiled. "Well, lucky for you the bullet just missed the bone, so you don't have to worry about broken bones. But unfortunately you lost a lot of blood. There are a few other things that we want to talk to you about," she said smiling. "The bullet, it had an emblem in it, do you recognize it?" she said handing it to me. I looked at the emblem and felt it with my finger. This proved it, "Yes," I started, "It's the Circle of Cavan, they're back, and they want... me." My mother looked at me with horror in her eyes.

Sure my mother knew they were after me, but this bullet was proof that they had found me and that they thought they could kill me easily. My mother teared up, she knew what being hunted by the Circle of Cavan was like... and she definitely didn't like it. "And one other thing," the nurse said pausing by the door and walking to the bed, "A blonde boy a little taller than you brought in this note for you." I looked down at the paper afraid to open it, my mother looked down at the bullet's emblem afraid to think too much about it. We both were two streams reaching their dam, _Damn those beavers._ Finally my mom really studied the emblem and she looked horror struck, but hey if my mom can stare at an emblem representing an assassin group that tried to kill her I sure as heck could open a note.

Or so I thought, for the note said some things I could never unread. A spy as well as girl learns important lessons but spy girls learn the most important lesson at a young age. You learn that you should never underestimate your opponent and my "husband" was not somebody I ever underestimated. At the moment I had underestimated the letter, I thought it couldn't hurt me more than a bullet, but at least the bullet would end my misery eventually, this note was like venom. A venom that bit me and wouldn't hurt me until I let my guard down. Logan was my venom, and I had let my guard down. And now the venom was spreading, killing me little by little... word by word.

Dear Morgan,

I hear you got shot. How does it feel? Does it hurt like what you did to me? You might not know it but I saw the van. I'm admitting this much to you. I didn't realize it was the Circle of Cavan, just thought it was a creepy van. I probably would have realized that it was the Circle of Cavan had it not been for you lip locking with that town boy. I hope he makes you very happy. I really hope you didn't die, because when I return to school I want to see your reaction. I want to know how it felt to sit there deserted. But yet again, I already know. You left me deserted. When I loved you, you deserted me. But I guess its an eye for an eye right? I cheat on you, you kiss all of my friends and then some guy I don't know. It makes sense right? Now who is the bad person? Well I guess we really aren't the perfect couple. I now pronounce us husband and wife. Hey, at least we didn't actually get married, at least we didn't actually say vows. Cause god knows adultery is a sin, and we both have done that in the past huh, wifey. Well I better go, your probably dying to read this letter.

Your Hubby,

Logan

I sniffled, he got me numbered. My had left about an hour ago but I couldn't stop rereading the letter. The guys had all went back to the room to sleep and the girls had woken up. Thats when I heard a click and knew Logan was home. He stumbled into the infirmary tripping over his feet. He chuckled, "Hey, you look better than me!" he said and I noticed that his eyes was badly bruised, he was limping, and he wasn't all right in the head at that moment. "Logan what happened to you?" I asked as he walked over and sat next to me. "They found me," he said and started to cry. "Who did?" I asked. "The Circle," he said, "They found me and, and, they told me to tell you something... the school only has a day before they bomb it. Or we can give them you and they won't." He started crying into my lap and I just held him close to me.

He fell asleep eventually, I took the wires off me, and laid back. I leaned toward him and whispered, "I love you," into his ear. He muttered something, and then opened his eyes, "I love you too," he said and I kissed him. He fell asleep again and I put the wires back. Then I started to think, and I added something else, "And I won't let you explode, nor will I allow the rest of the school to explode." I took the wires out again and let go of Logan's hand. Kissed him on the head, walked over to Whitney, Lianna, and Hailey and kissed them each on the head. I walked upstairs to my mother's office and knocked.

The door opened and I looked around. Instantly I noticed that the window was opened. I spun and then realized the Circle of Cavan ring wasn't on its stand anymore. Then I walked to the corner to find my mom knocked out and broken glass everywhere. Then somebody kicked me in the back of the head. I turned to see a man wearing all black trying to grab me. I kicked him in the center of the chest knocking him down. Then I screamed as loud as I could and my sisters started to come in the room. They helped me fight off the five men. One man's foot came about two inches from my face when a hand grabbed it and knocked the man down. I turned to see who helped me and I froze. Brooke Parker had just saved me from a broken nose. The man knocked her down and was holding a knife to her throat when I pulled him off her and started punching him. His face was covered in blood but I wouldn't stop until Logan wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away. I fought against him not wanting to leave my sisters, not wanting to leave my mother but he pulled me away.

"Logan Wilcox you let go of me right now!" I shouted fighting him. He turned me to face him, "My name isn't Logan Wilcox, that is my code name," he said angry, "My real name is Logan Solomon, but that wasn't what Brooke was going to tell you, she was going to tell you that I am a spy trying to save you. I'm undercover as a student at Blackthorne in order to get closer to you." My eyes teared up, "So you loving me was all some big joke huh!" I said and fought to get away from him.

I heard a woman's voice chuckle from the distance. "Oh, sweet a lovers quarrel," the woman said, "Oh Morgan, you have grown so much since I last saw you from my prison cell. You were just an infant then. But boy have you blossomed, already breaking hearts," she continued, "Well you have the fighting down so I now pronounce you husband and wife." I stared at her angry and confused, "Grandma Goode?" I asked and she nodded. "Hi baby."

**:O hey I hope you like the chapter! It wasn't that much but I figured this was a good place to stop. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! *this is your conscience speaking .review* :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Grandma Goode

**Okay now my friend told me I had to write more because I left you on a cliffhanger so here you go. In case you didn't read my last chapter (which you should have) here is a recap. Logan saw Morgan kissing Danny and ran off and while Morgan ran after him she got shot. She lived but, Logan wouldn't speak to her. Then she goes to her mom's office and then finds her mom on the floor hurt. She then gets in a fight with COC and then Logan drags her out and admits he is a spy trying to save her life then she sees her Grandma, Grandma Goode.**

My eyes were bugging out as I looked at my Grandma. I have never seen this lady yet I knew it was her. Maybe it was the way she had my Father's eyes… she had my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked in a defensive stance ready to pounce. She chuckled and pushed a piece of hair behind my left ear, "Didn't you know?" she started smiling, "I want you." My eyes teared up, "No, you want what I know... what my Mom knows." She smiled, "You really are smart." I grabbed a vase off the table next to me and threw it at her head. She deflected it easy, "Come on, play nice with me," she said and Logan started to pull me down the hallway.

I looked back once to see her chasing after us... fast. Logan took me up to the pigeon room, that my mother had found years ago and we jumped out a window. I landed with a thump on the ground my ankle hurt, we jumped from a really high window. Logan smile and picked me up groom style and put me on his back. He ran with me, as if I weighed nothing. We were out of the school grounds now and a black van was now driving. That's when I realized, we were running towards it.

He jumped in the truck pulling me with him even though I tried to fight. I hit and kicked trying whatever I could to get out of the van when somebody somewhere, stabbed me. I blacked out, they had stabbed me with something that made my senses disappear and then I passed out. My mind drifted back to a different day. Logan had just happened to come to my room, his room was number B26 mine was A34, we weren't even close. He would have ended up at Brooke's room. But no... he purposely went to mine.

My eyelids fluttered opened and I was in some laboratory and men's hands were fluttering rapidly over me. Logan was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth, I listened harder to hear what he was saying. "I'm so sorry," he kept repeating. I looked down at myself they were about to perform some type of surgery, thats why they had drawn diagrams on my stomach. Logan saw that I was awake then and ran to me, "Morgan I'm so sorry, they said they had my mother! I just had to get her," he said and pushed the men's hands away. My lower lip quivered, "I don't want to see you anymore Logan," I said and the tears started to spill.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I shouted at the man who continued to draw on my stomach. "Your memory," he replied and continued to draw. "Why?" I asked not knowing what me and my mother knew that they wanted. The man looked me in the eye, "You know where your grandfather is, we want to know," he responded and continued working. I decided my month of belly dancing might help and I rolled my stomach make the marker scribble an odd design. "Great now, you have to bathe!" he said unbuckling the straps and grabbing a bag of items.

"I'll show her to the washroom," a voice I was very familiar with said. My grandma Goode stepped out of the shadows and grabbed my arm, "You shouldn't have ran away deary," she said and pulled me forward. I tried to pull away and she pulled out a whip whipping me in the back. She continued this until the laboratory doors shut. Then she started whipping the door, "Come quickly," she said and instead of going to the washroom she took me outside and covered my mouth. We crouched down behind a bush as the security walked toward us and then away. She was quick to run and stop right when the guards came toward us. I looked down and realized all I was wearing was my purple zebra bra and shorts. I shivered and my Grandma looked over at me. She handed me her button down sweater and I put it on quickly.

She had me stay ducked down by the bush when she ran back in the building and got Logan. We all crouched low until we reached the doors of the building. She turned to me and ripped something out from behind my ear and Logan's, "Tracker," she mouthed and continued moving. We moved until finally we were right by the gate. She grabbed a bag from one of the bushes and handed it to me and another bag to Logan. "Disguises," she said and I put it on quickly. It was a up to the chin red velvet cupcake colored wig. I had brown contacts so I looked different. Then I put on an orange jumpsuit and ugly black shoes. She handcuffed me and I looked over at Logan who I barely recognized. My Grandma looked at me and then grabbed a fake nose ring and I put that on.

Logan was wearing a black security outfit and had a ear piece in. He had thick black sunglasses on and his hair was gelled back instead of its usual spikey look. My grandma was wearing a white lab coat over completely black clothes and heels with glasses and a brown wig. I flinched slightly as Logan grabbed me tightly by the arm and pulled me forward. Maybe it was because that was the arm I got shot in, or maybe it was because he had gotten me here but either way I didn't enjoy being touched by him.

We walked straight out the front gates and to the right down the sidewalk. Then we grabbed more disguises. This time I dressed in a really **really** short miniskirt and a red and black corset type thing for my shirt, that I couldn't help but notice Logan stared at... ALOT. I completed the look with high heeled black heels and a brown wig. Logan was wearing dark jeans and ratty old sneakers with a basketball jersey. My grandma had on a black cocktail dress and heels.

"I look like a street walker!" I said angrily walking fast down the street. Logan smiled and sang, "And you act like one too." I punched him and he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, "But your my little street walker." I pushed away from him, "I'm not your little anything," I replied and walked fast. Grandma Goode handed us each comms units. Mine was ever so ironically a cross necklace, "Logan go to the basketball court and make some friends, Morgan go to the mall and make some guys like you, and I will be going to the ballroom, we need to scan the area find out where we are and make sure we blend in before leaving," she said. I nodded and put the necklace on before starting to walk away, then I went back and grabbed my Grandma's purse and took out a knife and put it on my knife holder under my skirt.

When I got to the mall I put on big black sunglasses that I could help but notice were super cute. Two guys whistled at me as I passed them and another slapped my butt. Okay usually I was ugly and not noticeable so this was not going to be easy. I turned to face him, "Hi," I said my face inches from his. "Why hello to you to, whats a hot girl like you doing in our mall?" he asked. "Well it appears you needed some hot girls," I said put my glasses on top of my head. He smiled, "Tyler," he said putting a hand out. I shook it and winked, "Do you want my name?" He nodded, "Well then I better not give it to you, secrets are more fun," I replied. His eyes bugged out when I kissed him on the cheek and went closer to his ear, "But I don't think your girlfriend would agree," I replied knowing some girl looked angry behind me.

"Hey what do you think your doing with my boyfriend!" She said angry. I smirked, "I like proverbs how about you, if you love someone let him go if they don't come back they never were yours but if they do they're yours to keep, maybe you better let this puppy off his leash, cause I don't think he's yours," I replied and walked off. She looked super angry and I walked off into a lingerie store. Tyler followed me, _oh crap._

"Looking for some panties Tyler? Or just me?" He looked angry but whatever. "My girlfriend just dumped me because of you!" he replied. "Well then go running and pouting to her, cause right now it doesn't seem good that your talking to me," I replied picking up a bra in my size, "Is this one good?" I asked. "Stop messing around you stupid stripper!" he shouted ripping the bra out of my hands and throwing it down. "I didn't like that one either," I said and continued to rummage threw hoping he would leave. "How old are you anyway?" he asked grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Fifteen," I replied. "I'm sixteen, no wonder why your acting so immature," he replied pushing me down. I got back up and continued to rummage. He looked furious, "STOP THAT!" he shouted and grabbed my shoulder again pulling me closer to him. With one quick movement my knife was up and ready to cut a boy in a spot they can't afford to lose.

His eyes grew huge, "Listen buster, you think you can just hit me around. You don't know me, Oh and if you think I won't cut you right now you are oh so very mistaken. My dad is a cop, I saw the bruises on your girl friends arms, if you even try and hurt me I will get you arrested for abuse and sent to an anger management clinic, got it?" I said and he nodded quickly. I put the knife away turned him around and kicked him in the butt making him move forward. Then I waited until he was out of the store to move.

"Morgan are you okay?" Logan and my Grandma said at the same time. "Yeah, you guys didn't see where I put my knife," I replied and I heard Logan chuckle. I walked out of the store and saw Tyler telling his friends he had to go. He saw me and left quickly. I smirked, _yeah run little chicken man_, I went up the elevator wanting to look really girly. One teenage guy was there and he looked at me quickly and smiled. And of course began staring at my... shirt. By the time the elevator doors opened me and the boy were kissing. "Ew, gross its not like I don't know what your doing," Logan said into my ear. I walked away from the boy in the elevator hitting the button to go down before leaving. The doors closed fast so he couldn't stop and talk to me. I smirked, bye bye birdie.

"Morgan were ready to go home, take a left out of the mall then go down half a block you'll see Logan at the court, pretend you don't know each other and Logan pretend to think she is hot," she started, "Then you guys flirt you talk then offer to walk her home, when you get far enough away ask me for directions." I nodded and started to walk off toward the exits. I got there before any of my little boyfriends could stop me. I walked out the door made a left and of course saw the court right where my Grandma said. "I'm there," I replied and walked toward the court.

Logan was playing basketball, there was a little newspaper/magazine rack so I grabbed one from 'Yummy!' magazine. I put my sunglasses on as I made my way down to the court. The guys stopped playing as I put my sunglasses on top of my head. "Dude she is so hot," one of them said and I smirked opening my magazine. Logan nodded, "Yup, I mean look at her... everything, I like to tap that," he said and the guys all nodded and I let the sun beam down on me. I couldn't help but feel weird at the fact that he just said that. I know he was acting but still, so weird. I pulled out the magazine and started reading, apparently I was destined for greatness and true romance was up ahead, said my horoscope. Also I looked really good in the color red, and miniskirts apparently made my legs look hot, says my monthly fashion forecaster.

"Dude go ask her," one of the guys said. He nodded and a brunette came over, "Hi my names Duncan, I couldn't help but notice you are tremendously hot, whats your name?" he asked. I looked up from the magazine, "My names Autumn," I replied looking down at a page that said 'Hello, Autumn,' "And thanks for telling me stuff half the guys on the planet tell me." He walked away knowing he was rejected. Then Logan started saying he could get me to like him. They all said no and Logan walked over, "Hey, Autumn," he said not knowing if the guys could hear. "Hi, can I help you?" I asked looking at him. "Yeah, I just wanted to do something," he said and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him too. "Want to walk me home?" I asked him and he nodded before running back to the guys.

"Yeah I'm gonna walk her home," he replied and the guys nodded before he left. He took my hand and walked me home with his arm around me until the guys couldn't see us. "Yuck," I said and moved away from him. He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed and pushed him away and he wrapped his arms around me as the sun started to set. He stared into my eyes deeply and kissed me. "Do you guys need directions?" My grandma asked totally ruining the moment. "Yeah," he said pulling away his arms still around me. "Go down the street and make a left at the stop sign, then make a right when you go down the next two blocks, and then you should be in the heart of Roseville so you can find your way back," she replied and we both started to walk down the street. He took my hand and I tried to pull away, "Can you stop pretending you don't like me?" he asked angrily. So I just continued holding his hand when the rain started pouring.

We ran under a tree to get away from the rain. He cupped my face in his hand and kissed me. I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him into the rain. He laughed "What are you doing Morgan?" he asked laughing. I smiled and started spinning and dancing, I grabbed his arm and he hummed while we slow danced. "We should get back," I said as we ran when a car started to almost hit us. He nodded and kissed me once more before we walked back to the school. I opened the doors and walked upstairs to my mom's office. "Mom?" I asked opening the door scared of what I might find. It was as if they were never there, everything was back in order and my mom was typing. "Honey!" she said running to me. She hugged me and I smiled, "I love you," I said and she kissed the top of my head, "Me too."

I went to my room to sleep that night but of course couldn't. I forgot what I wearing so I had to explain to Hailey, Whitney, and Leanna why I looked like a street walker. Which led to more explaining. Until finally they let me go to sleep, I was wearing my dad's ratty old t-shirt and a pair of cute sweat shorts. Then somebody knocked on the door. I groaned, "I just want to sleep!" I said angry getting up. "Was wollen Sie?" I asked angrily in German. (**What do you want**) "Thats no way to greet your father?" the man said. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. "Daddy!" I said and he smiled. "Hey girly girl," he replied and smiled.

I ended up in my mom's office with a cup of hot chocolate explaining everything that happened. And the exact location I had been at. They made some phone calls and the Circle of Cavan's hideout was found. But unfortunately they left the area, without a trace that they had been there. "It's okay, we'll find them," my dad said kissing the top of my head. "Zach can I talk to you?" My mom asked. My dad nodded and got up to talk to her. They were fighting, I could tell. He started yelling and she yelled back and then he wrapped her arms around her as she began crying. "I just can't deal with not knowing when you will be back," I heard my mother sob. "Its okay Gallagher girl, I'm here now," He said and they started kissing. Which told me it was my time to exit.

Logan saw me leaving and walked over to me. "Hey sexy," he replied kissing me. I smiled, "After everything we've been through you still think I'm sexy?" I asked and he nodded. "Of course, and when you fall. Oh it just makes me crazy," he said smirking, "But when you fall I promise I'll be there to catch you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his lacing my fingers through his hair and kissing him with tears streaming down my cheeks. "Your crying," he said wiping a tear away, "Why?" I smiled, "Because I'm happy," I replied, "I love you, Logan Solomon." He picked me up and twirled me, "I love you too Morgan Goode, and I'll keep on loving you until the day I die," he said and hugged me.

"That can be arranged," a voice called down the hallway. I turned but they were gone. When I turned back so was Logan, but I didn't care, whatever he was running from, I would be there jogging slowly behind him. I walked into my mother's office to find my Dad and Mom looking nervous. I turned to see Mr. Solomon and Logan standing next to each other. "Morgan come sit down," my mother replied and I did as I was told. "I think it's time you find out what the Circle of Cavan is looking for," my father said. "A memory right?" I replied confused. "Yes, but I think its time you remember it."

So maybe I would never know why all Blackthorne boys have a knack for making Gallagher girls fall for them and then running. Maybe I would never know why my Grandma helped me. Maybe I wouldn't know why as Aunt Abby stepped out of the shadows with a projector I shivered. Maybe I would never know why I felt so unsafe even though I was surrounded by highly elite spies. And I know I would definitely never know why when the projector started to play I instantly started crying. But the one thing I did know was my school had less than a day, less than a day for me to save it. I have know idea how I would save my school, but hey 'Yummy!' magazine said I was destined for greatness right?

**That's all I have so far. I know more cliffhangers, well sort of. I'm sorry it took me so long to write more but I had a Spanish project to do and such. School work and stuff was hard so yeah. Enjoy! And review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's have the last dance

**Okay I just read a story which gives me more motivation to write. So enjoy!**

The movie started playing. I stared at the screen tears coming to my eyes. "Now you see why you need to protect this secret?" My mother asked and I nodded sniffling. I got up numbly and walked to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed allowing myself time to cry. I ended up falling asleep when I heard a noise waking up. I turned the light on to find the boys all asleep on the couches and stuff. I rolled over groaning when I hit into a body almost making me scream. Logan put a hand over my mouth. I let my heart rate calm down and shut the light back off. Apparently I had fallen asleep in the wrong bed and Logan gave the couch to Marcus

I was tense not trusting Logan. He knew that, I loved him but I didn't trust him. "Relax," he whispered in my ear and of course I didn't. He kissed me and we stayed like that for a while. I pulled away and curled up into a ball while he wrapped his arms around me. I yawned, "Goodnight Logan," I said yawning again. "Goodnight Morgan," he replied and I feel asleep quickly. But I didn't have sweet dreams, I had nightmares. Terrible nightmares the kind that haunt you when you wake up. The kind that haunt your every day. The kind that could happen.

Sometimes when I dream music plays in the background. Sometimes it is happy sometimes it freaks me out. This was one of those nights. The nights that the music in my dreams scares me. That night was especially scary. That night the music didn't help me in the day. That night I woke up trying to find the title of the song.

The dream: **(for extra effect play bring me to life by evanescence)**

_***musical interlude***_

I was laying down my eyes closed not moving. My skin was paler than usual and my hair framed my face in golden waves. My lips were red from lipstick. I was holding something in my hands and I started getting a closer look at myself. I realized with horror why I looked that way, I was dead.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

My eyes opened but instead of revealing my blue eyes I saw eyes as black as coal.

_leading you down into my core..._

I sat up in the coffin stepping out in a white dress that was ripped at the bottom with gray all over it.

_where i've become so numb_

I walked looking over at all the people at my funeral that were crying

_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

I walked past the flowers picking them up and taking flower petals off one by one

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

I looked down at the flower petals that were now black

**_wake me up _**_wake me up inside **i can't wake up **wake me up inside **save me**_

looking up the only person left was Logan I looked over at the coffin to find my body still there.

_call my name and save me from the dark _

I watched him walk over to me and kneel down taking my dead hand.

**_wake me up _**_bid my blood to run **i cant wake up **before I come undone **save me**_

he started to cry and I walked over putting a hand on his shoulder.

_save me from the nothing I've become_

"Save me Logan," I said and closed my eyes

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me_

I opened my eyes to find the funeral home gone now I was in a meadow with a sunny sky in a white halter dress with wind blowing my hair everywhere.

_Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life_

I looked up at the sky to find dark clouds moving closer. A flash of lightning and I was back in the funeral dress.

**_wake me up _**_wake me up inside **i can't wake up **wake me up inside **save me**_

I moved toward Logan who was in the meadow and he blinked his hazel eyes turning black. I ran from him.

_call my name and save me from the dark._

He called after me and I turned to look back at him standing there.

**_wake me up _**_bid my blood to run **i cant wake up **before I come undone **save me**_

I ran through the meadow stopping when he was in front of me. He grabbed me by both of the arms.

_save me from the nothing I've become_

"Save me Logan," I said again and closed my eyes

_bring me to life, **I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside, **bring me to life_

I opened my eyes to find myself on a roof top with Logan who was telling me he was heartless

_frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling, only you are the life among the dead._

"I can't live without you," I said looking over the edge of the building down at the city.

**_all this time, i can't believe i couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_**

he said and flash backs of the funeral and the meadow appeared

_i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything_

It showed me climbing back into the coffin and laying back down.

**_without a thought without a voice without a soul, _**_don't let me die here, **there must be something more, **bring me to life_

it showed us in the meadow and me getting struck by lightning and falling to the ground clutching for him helplessly while he walked away.

_**wake me up **wake me up inside **i can't wake up **wake me up inside **save me**_

I was crawling toward him in the meadow almost dead while he walked up and turned to face me, "Don't let me die," I said clutching for him

_call my name and save me from the dark_

"Morgan," he screamed realizing and reaching for me but it was too late I disappeared

_**wake me up **bid my blood to run** i cant wake up** before i come undone **save me**_

he sees me at the funeral and is trying to save me but my eyes close

_save me from the nothing I become_

the nightmare shows him alone in the meadow looking for me

_bring me to life, **I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside, **bring me to life_

it then shows him falling to his knees staring up at the storm as it beings to rain

_bring me to life_

you see us on the roof, "Save me," I said as I get on the ledge of the roof. My foot slips and I fall off the ledge and he sees me as I fall to the bottom of the city

_***ending piano***_

you see me in my coffin

I woke up panting while Logan wrapped his arms around me tightly, "It's okay stop it's okay, I'm here, it was just a dream," he said and the light flicked on. "What did I do?" I asked. "You were screaming and kicking," he said once I calmed down. I sniffled and wiped away a tear from my cheek. "You okay?" Whitney asked me, I nodded. The truth was I haven't been okay for a long time. And I was scared I never would be.

Tonight was the night of the ball. I pulled on my red strapless dress and black strappy high heels. Hailey did my make up while Whitney (who was amazing with hair) put my hair into curls and fixed into a pretty bun. Leanna had put two diamond clips in her chin length blond hair. She had on a blue dress that looked very plain from the front but the back of the dress was gorgeous. The back of it went all the way down to her lower back and I had to sew it a little bit so it was her size. She had on silver heels and a diamond necklace. Unfortunately she had to wear a sticky bra so that you didn't see it on the back of the dress. Hailey's hair was in gorgeous curls and the left side was pulled into a clip with her bangs on the other side curled nicely. And she had a purple cocktail dress that was completely tight to her body that was strapless and stopped halfway down her thigh. She put this thing that felt really soft on over it that was long sleeved and was see through and it went diagnol to the floor but of course her being trendy Hailey she had on black ankle high heeled boots. Then Whitney had her auburn hair straight and twisted into a bun on the left side. She had a green halter dress that went to the floor with a low cut back that she paired with gold heels.

We walked downstairs to find our husbands looking amazing. Logan handed me a corsage and smiled walked me downstairs to the ball. We danced and laughed and ate food. Logan danced with me for a while. Then he kissed me, but there was more passion in this kiss than anything ever before. Almost like as if he was leaving soon. "Leanna something is wrong," I said under my breath walking past her. She nodded and found Hailey and Whitney to ask them if they noticed anything. They all nodded. Apparently the guys had acted weird around them. I shuddered feeling a strange sense that my mom had lived this before.

It was like deja vu, just it wasn't mine. I walked quickly over to my mom, "Bring back memories?" I asked and she nodded with tears in her eyes. "If we get a code red it will be just as it was for me," she replied shaking her head. "I doubt that will ever happen," I replied and she smiled, "I hope not," she responded. "Me too," I said but my voice was lost in the crowd. I looked around the room for the guys but I couldn't find them. It looked like Hailey, Whitney, and Leanna were doing the same thing.

Until the power went out. You're probably thinking whatever. But you have to realize this is a high tech school, this never happens. The power came back on and I looked around but my mom was missing. So was all the teachers, there was no grown ups anywhere. I grabbed the microphone, "Attention people. The parents and teachers are missing, lock down!" I shouted and pressed the code red button. Everything sealed down and I mean everything. All the kids from younger grades came to the ball and we all stood there, "You guys together they can't stop us, so we have to stay together." I looked around the room trying to see who was missing. Logan was. And he wasn't the only one.


	8. Chapter 8: Code Red

**Okay so I left another cliffhanger and needed to write the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter and please recommend this story to people because I don't get many reviews and I really want people to read it.**

I stopped not knowing what to do. I walked slowly down the hall to where my mother had went to fix her bra. Logan, Marcus, Luke, and Peter were all there. "Why aren't you guys downstairs?" I asked gesturing over my shoulder with my thumb. "I wanted romantic time with you," Logan said coming closer and going to kiss me. I turned my face away and he ended up kissing my jaw. My eyes teared up, "Logan, your lying," I said, "Tell me the truth." He looked at me with those big blue eyes and ran his fingers through the sides of his spikey blonde hair. "I can't tell you that," He said backing away, "I just can't." His voice was catching and I realized something I should have known. Logan was a boy I could trust, but not always. Love but not forever. Stand by until he did me wrong. Logan was a Blackthorne boy, and I knew what that meant.

Although my dad changed it to being a spy school, a newer assassin academy had started recruiting from there. The Circle of Cavan still recruited from there. I stared at Logan the tears streaming down my face, "How dare you!" I shouted. "What?" he asked looking confused. I unbuttoned his shirt and he tried to push me away. Right on his pectoral muscle was the Circle of Cavan's emblem, burned into him forever. "How could you join to kill me," I responded and backed away slowly. Logan looked back at the guys and then back at me, "Get her," he said.

I turned and ran picking up my dress as I ran. I took off the skirt of the dress revealing black leggings, my mom really thought of everything. I took off my heels and ran down the stairs. Hailey, Leanna, and Whitney all looked at me, "RUN!" I shouted. The blood pounded in my ears as I ran down the steps and the students got ready to fight. I grabbed my emergency shirt that I hid under a table and put the black camisole on. I put on sneakers and turned ready to fight. Hailey, Whitney, and Leanna already ripped off the skirts of there dresses ready for a fight.

Logan looked at me, "I don't want to fight you," he said slowly. I nodded, "Then please take me away and leave my school alone," I responded. He nodded as I put out my wrists and he hand cuffed me. The students watched me walk away, once I left a herd of people that were hiding in the school left too. The teachers and parents were released and the bomb was shut off. Logan pushed my head making sure I didn't hit it and got me in the van. I sat down, "So where are you taking me?" I asked. "Blackthorne."

* * *

I can't exactly describe my venture to Blackthorne, because well I can't exactly say. They had kept me blindfolded the whole time. And they had me have earplugs. Yes, they are that covert. But I can describe what it was like getting out of the van. The building was made of bricks with a large brick wall surrounding it with electric barbed wire over the top. The grounds looked like a boot camp setting. With things to jump over stuff to dodge, and all the other stuff needed. I was pushed and shoved until I reached a room, a very dark room. It was an interrogation room.

Apparently somebody had overthrown my dad and he is no longer principal. The Circle of Cavan I have no doubt. I sat down on the seat and looked at the man across from me. "Tell me what you know," the man said. "Do I get one phone call?" I asked looking around the room, "Cause my friends back home would not believe this." He glared at me, "Answer the question," he said. "Okay what I know... hmmm what do I know," I started, "I know that, vultures can fly for six hours without flapping their wings, ummm, Maine is the only state with a one syllable name," I continued, "What else?" He slapped the table, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he shouted. "Well the question is what do you know and you can thank snapple for what I know," I said rolling my eyes.

"Logan get in here, we hear you could help," the man said and Logan came in. The man exited and Logan sat down. "Oh thank heavens, my hubby is here to save me," I said in a country accent, "We really should get back to the farm." He didn't even chuckle at me. "Answer the question," he said staring at me. "You guys aren't being specific," I responded. "What happened to your grandfather?" he asked rolling his eyes. I swallowed... hard. "Well... its an awfully long story, and I think that you should really be a little less personal mister," I said still not cracking. He walked toward me and I shuddered not wanting him any closer. He leaned toward me ready to kiss me I have no doubt. I moved my head farther away from him. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Uh, you lied, black mailed me and my school, oh and most likely had something to do with the murder of my grandfather," I replied moving my chair away.

"So me kissing you bothers you?" he asked. I nodded and he leaned for another kiss. I bit his lip and he pulled away. "I'll keep kissing unless you start talking," he responded and started to kiss me again. Tears streamed down my face and I closed my eyes letting him kiss me. Doing nothing to stop him. I flashed back to the video they had showed me, my grandfather was alive, and ready to protect my mother. My teachers and the parents and my friends and my family was safe. So was my sisterhood. That's all that mattered.

Logan undid my handcuffs and put his fingers through my hair continuing to kiss me. My tears still fell and finally one landed on him and he pulled away knowing he had hurt me. Then it dawned on me, he did care about me. He was brainwashed. "Who did this to you?" I asked pointing to the emblem on his chest. He shook his head looking like a scared little boy. "Who?" I asked again. He looked at me with those big blue eyes, "My mother." Once again deja vu washed over me, and once again it wasn't mine. My father, Zach had a mom who was in the Circle of Cavan too.

Logan started crying and I walked over to him, "I really can't remember," I said and walked away from him toward the door. "If I did I would tell you all, and then join the Circle of Cavan, but I don't. I would still like to join though," I responded. Logan looked up, "Don't! They'll ruin you!" he responded but he was too late. Somebody opened the door and pulled me out. "Well then, let's get you ready," the man responded and Logan came out of the room. "Get the whip," the man said and Logan nodded getting it. Logan took off his shirt and laid down on the metal table on his stomach. The man shut the door leaving me in a hallway while I heard whip snaps.

"Follow me," Marcus said and I followed him still hearing the crying pain. "Who is that?" I asked Marcus looked back at the door. "That? That is Greg Solomon, his uncle," Marcus replied and continued to walk. "This is your room," he responded and handed me a key. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I ran to a window to find it was barred, _wow I'm caged just like the animal they want me to be._ I walked to the closet and pulled out the sweatpants and t-shirt they had for me and put it on.

I sat down on the edge of the bed shaking because I was so nervous. "Did you hear all of that?" I asked my comms unit. "Perfect, now Morgan you be careful," I heard my mom say. I smiled she knew I would be. Okay so now your probably confused so let me clear it up for you. When me and Logan got back to the school they showed us what the memory was and then developed a plan with us. Logan and the boys would take me to the school by tricking the Circle of Cavan. I just feel bad that Logan was getting whipped for this. We had to put on a bunch of shows in case anybody was listening.

I got up off the bed and walked to my door and knocked, "Marcus I'm done changing," I said and he let me out. "Now time for your training," he said and had me follow him outside. First I had to do push ups with different amounts of weight on my back. Then I did crunches while hanging upside down from a bar. Following that I did chin ups and then I did twenty laps around the perimeter of the school. Next I ran through the obstacle course and finally lifted weights until they called me to eat. The food was disgusting, and definitely not something the chef at our school would advise me to eat. I ate it anyway figuring I better act the part. See that's what spies are, actors with muscles and brains.

"You did really good today, your in good shape," Marcus said nodding his approval. I smiled and started eating more slop, "Thanks, I mean its not like I went to a spy school or anything," I responded. He laughed and took a bite of his food. I laughed too and then finished the rest of my gunk. Then I walked back to my room just in time to go to sleep. I must have only been to sleep for five hours before I was woken up again by my alarm clock. Then I spent the next two days working out, I got to tell you I was exhausted after two full days of working. But Logan made it all worth it, he snuck into my room at night to say goodnight to me and kiss me. Oh I forgot to mention Logan was my boyfriend, but I guess you figured that out.

Then came the annoying part, they woke me up so early and then after I was done with my morning work out made me come to the interrogation room. "Morgan Goode, you are now an honorary member of the Circle of Cavan, now please can you go take care of a little problem we have outside." I listened to the man drone on and on about what I would be doing and then left. When I checked out the area I saw Hailey, Whitney, and Leanna standing there by guards. "Guards, I'll take them," I said and they let them come with me. I took them to the interrogation room, "These are girls from my school, they heard I was joining and want to join too," I responded when the man asked. He nodded and they too became honorary members. They shared a room with me, perfect, now I had time to talk to my back up.

I showed them how to do the workouts and we all did them together. I didn't have to be escorted everywhere anymore, so that night me and the girls made a plan. We grabbed our flashlights and my key. Tonight we were going to find out everything about the Circle of Cavan. Whether it killed us, which we really hoped it didn't. I walked down the hall with the girls being covert behind me. We got to the interrogation room and went through the door that is behind the one side mirror. I went to the filing cabinets and opened the cabinet. Thumbing through the manila folders while Leanna was our look out I found one with my grandfather's name.

I opened up the folder to find a bunch of his school records, and the fact that he was suspected to be a double agent. In big red letters was the words, eliminated on a mission. But that wasn't the truth. The truth was on my grandpa's last mission his jet was shot and it crashed into the ocean, but my grandpa managed to survive by swimming to a buoy. But he knew my mother would never be safe so he hid. He was wanted by every assassin group in the country, so he hid. And him being like me and my mom, he was never found. But somebody did find him, Joe Solomon and Rachel Morgan found him. My boyfriend's father, and my grandmother had found him. And I don't believe they were the only ones.

**CLIFFHANGER! haha I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you do please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Where are you Grandpa?

**Here is a thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story so far. Here is there usernames as a special thanks. GallagherGirl16, loves2stealzachssmirk, Good., sillygirl198, izz9718, lizbeth520, niniC, bunniez, ncis42, fictionlover94, twilight98275, ultimate beach lover, sarcasticgirl1212, and . Thanks again. You guys keep me writing. and speaking of writing here is my story.**

**

* * *

**

The lights flicked on and in a flash the manila folder was where it should be… my bag. The cabinet was closed and we all stared like deer in headlights. "What are you doing here?" Greg Solomon asked. I looked at Hailey and she nodded, "We were just looking for a document," I responded. "Well what do you need from the filing cabinet we can give you anything you would like," he responded. I thought about this quickly, "I would like the file for my Grandma Goode, and any other relatives please." He nodded and took out a paper with a list of all the names, "You can find these folders," he said and left. Wow being on the circle means that they trust me enough with all there folders. I spent twenty minutes getting all the folders and then I saw it.

In bold red letters on a door it read 'DO NOT ENTER' which to a spy says, 'COME RIGHT IN.' I shut off the alarm and stuck my key in the door opening it. I walked in slowly turning on the lights. Leanna, Whitney, and Hailey were all behind me. The room was actually very big. It was filled with cages, and these cages had people in them. It also had filing cabinets so I checked for my Grandfather's name, of course he had two folders. I looked down the line of people and a lump in my throat formed. Some were dead, others were close, and some people just got there. My Grandma Goode, was one that just got there.

"Grandma why are you in there?" I asked my eyes watering. "This is where they keep the double agents," she responded and started crying, "You have to get out of here." I sniffled starting to cry she yelled for me to stop as I continued to walk down, but I couldn't. Because at the end of the line was my Grandfather, Grandpa Morgan. "Cameron?" he asked when I got over to him. I shook my head no, "I'm Morgan, her daughter, I'm your Granddaughter," I responded. He grabbed my hand and started to cry. "Morgan? Morgan where are you?" My mothers voice said over the comms unit. "I'm with your dad," I responded and she started to cry.

"Hate to break up this family reunion but this is not the place for you," Greg Solomon said appearing at the door. "Or maybe it is, I mean you are a double agent right?" he asked staring at me. I shook my head no, "Just very curious," I responded and walked away. He grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me down, "This is not the place for children, go get the whip," he responded. I nodded afraid and grabbed the whip Logan got. I took the shirt I was wearing off leaving just a bra on and laid on the cold metal table. He whipped me and I grabbed the edges of the metal table. I didn't scream, I didn't make any noise, and I sure as hell did not ask him to stop.

I just laid there letting him whip me to no avail. I didn't shed a single tear but I could tell my mom was listening. But she knew she needed to be quiet. He whipped me fifty two times before letting me go. Then Leanna he only whipped ten times because she screamed too much. Hailey got two because she liked to kick when she was whipped and kicked him in his... well you get my point. And Whitney got twenty because he was getting tired. The shirt I put on after being whipped was drenched with blood. "Go to the washroom, get cleaned up," he said and we nodded and left the room. But I got everything I needed, in my bag was every manila folder I could ever need.

I laid in the bath for a while letting the warm water wash over me and letting my back get cleaned. Then I put strawberry shampoo and conditioner in my hair washing and some cucumber and melon body soap. When I finished I dried off carefully still sore from being whipped. Then I changed into a really baggy shirt and comfy sweatpants to go to sleep in. Logan came to see me this night and I led him into my room sitting on the couch to talk.

"So did you guys find anything?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled, "I found my grandfather, Grandpa Morgan, and I found my Grandma Goode, caged up like animals," I responded and teared up. He hugged me and I winced, "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing, just these workouts are making me sore," I responded. "Want me to rub your back?" he asked looking concerned. "No, no, no... its alright, I'll be fine," I responded and he nodded. "Lift your shirt," He said. I looked at him like he was a maniac. He picked me up and turned me around so my back was facing him and lifted the back of my shirt. The whip marks were everywhere. "Oh Morgan," he said touching my back. I winced, "I'm fine," I responded and turned back. "Uncle Greg?" he asked and I nodded tearing up. "He got my Grandparents and my friends," I responded and started bawling like a baby. Logan just hugged me, _**GENTLY**_ and listened to me. He had put me in his lap my now and I was almost done crying. But he didn't care, I kissed him goodnight and he left and I tried my best to get to sleep.

The next day was torture, my back hurt after everything. The guys wanted to kill Greg, but I told them I was fine. Marcus, Luke, and Peter now call me trooper because I didn't cry or anything and I didn't let anybody know that I was in excruciating pain. Greg stood by the doors watching us practice. "Alright time to eat!" he shouted and everybody filed in. "Today is mission day!" he shouted and a few people looked excited. He threw manila folders onto the table, "Here are your covers," he responded and everybody ran to them. I walked over picking mine up, and grabbing ones for all my friends. Of course everybody's said there names so I knew I couldn't trade.

**Name: Morgan Goode**

**Code Name: Morgan Dennis**

**Attitude: Knows she is pretty and dresses inappropriately to get guys**

**Friends: Logan Solomon (AKA Logan Carter) Marcus Thatcher (AKA Marcus Smith) Luke Flannigan (AKA Luke O'Neil) Peter York (AKA Peter Quinn) Whitney Hoffman (AKA Whitney Vincent) Hailey Parker (AKA Hailey Brannigan) Leanna Holmes (AKA Leanna Scott)**

**Other: flirts with Logan a lot, Marcus is like her older brother, and she loves talking with her best friends Hailey, Whitney, and Leanna.**

"Yay! I'm not dating anybody in this!" I said and danced around. Logan smiled, "Dang I'm not dating anybody," he said and pretended to be depressed. I got dressed in a jean mini skirt that was very short and had rips. Then I put on a tight dark blue and black jersey on that said my lucky number and wasn't for anything other than fashion. To finish up the outfit I put on dark blue sneakers with a black trim. I looked super cute, and I put my hair in two low braids. I smiled, "Ready to go?" I asked and they nodded as we headed out.

We were going to go to the mall, which last time I ended up with a knife to some guys... well you get my point. So now I was looking around nervously, but luckily they weren't there. I smiled and grabbed Logan's hand. "Logy poo follow me!" I said in the most annoying voice I could manage. He followed us anyway even though he knew where we would take him. We walked straight toward the bra section but Logan followed anyway. _Ah, what a good boyfriend._ Logan picked up a nightie, "Wanna try this on?" he asked. I laughed, "Your so funny!" I responded. Hailey grabbed the nightie from his hand and pulled me toward the dressing room. I smiled and winked at him before going and changing into it. It was a dark red corset that matched these shorts that were super short. It was all very lacy. It also had leather straps that go around the thigh. I walked out and made a sexy face and then posed by leaning against the wall. Logan's eyes looked like they would pop out. All the guys stared at me and I smiled. Then Hailey, Whitney, and Leanna walked out wearing the same thing in different colors.

The song 'What the Hell,' by Avril Lavigne came on in the store and I started laughing how perfect. Logan gave me a kiss while I was still wearing the outfit so I pushed him away. Then I smiled and walked back to change. I knew it hurt him because he could see my back. He laughs and I come back out in my outfit and spin, "Better?" I ask and they all laugh and say no. I run and jumped on the couch with them and started hitting them with pillows and they tackle me. "Hi, we need four girls to model we couldn't help but notice you girls have the look we need," she said and I smiled, "I'd love to." We got changed into the outfits they wanted us in and started having a pillow fight in their comfy pajamas. Feathers were everywhere and we were all laughing. Then we finished, "Thank you," she said and handed us money. I smiled, yay money.

"Okay so now that you boys are dating filthy rich models where would you like to go?" I asked just as the lady came running out. "A man left this for you," she said handing me a note.

**Morgan,**

**You and your team must go to the Arcade and find the next clue.**

**-G**

"Alright, how 'bout you boys take us to the Arcade," I said handing the note to Logan. They led us their lair, aka the arcade. It was dark and retro/techno/pop music was blaring through the speakers. A bunch of boys were playing on turbotron3... whatever that is. "So what should we play?" he asked. The note didn't specify so I grabbed Logan's hand and led him to Dance Dance Revolution. He groaned but I kissed him so he couldn't bother me. The music started playing and it started out with slow dance moves and then into faster ones. I was doing way better than Logan. I was doing so good I decided to add a little bit to it. I grabbed the bar in front of me and spun landing in time with the next move. Then I back bent and flipped into a split stepping right before landing. Then I stood up grabbed Logan's hand and switched boards with him. I started raising his score while he lowered mine until we were even. Then we switched back. I smiled looked at him spun and ended up landing a move right before he picked me up and switched boards. A crowd was coming around and I decided now was the time to go. I jumped and flipped backwards landing in his arms right when the song ended. The crowd cheered and I gave him a great big kiss.

"Now what game should we go to next?" he asked. "You pick two and I'll pick the one that sounds most intriguing," I said and smiled. "Okay umm," he started, "RaceCar1000 or Ride'em12." I smiled, "Ride'em12 cause it sounds dirty," I replied and winked. He laughed and took my hand bringing me over to the game. One of the guys that was playing before me looked at me, "Are you sure you want to bring your girl to this game?" he asked, "It's pretty intense." I smiled, "Well then stick around in case I need you," I said winking. He stayed by the whole time. But I never needed him, "Dude you broke my record!" he said slightly angry but very impressed. I smiled, "Oh, guess it wasn't that intense," I said and smiled. "Hang on to this one man, if she can cook and clean she is a keeper," The boy said and walked off with his meat head of a friend.

"Hey, look what printed out," I said looking at the tickets that printed out. On each ticket was a word when you read it all together it said.

**Morgan,**

**You must be parched, grab a milkshake. Sing-a-pour-more.**

**-G**

We headed over to Cows&Earthquakes. It was this fabulous milkshake place my dad would take me to when I was younger. I absolutely loved it. So anyway we went there today. We all ordered milkshakes, "Can I have the Sing-a-pour-more?" I asked looking at the menu. It was this thing they said it was free or something on the menu and it was bigger. "Oh thats our special. You have to sing one song and then you get the milkshake," she said smiling. I looked at Logan panicked, "You have an amazing voice, please," he said giving me puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and got up, "So where do I sing?" I asked.

She smiled and lead me over to this island/stage thing they had in the middle. "Can I change first?" I asked and she nodded. Whitney came with me and we both changed into black matching outfits. It was really pretty, on the stage, they dimmed the lights and only the light above me stayed on. Everybody looked at me excited. They expected me to sing something gorgeous. I got nervous, I had no idea what I was going to sing. So I had Whitney come on stage with me. She has one of the strongest voices I have ever heard. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded. We decided to sing a duet, of Beautiful Liar, by Beyonce and Shakira. She would sing all the parts sung by Beyonce and I would sing Shakira's part.

_(Morgan, _**Whitney, **_**Morgan & Whitney, **_dance moves) **(A/N best with Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyonce.)**

_Ay, Ay, _**nobody likes being played, **_Ay, Oh, , _**Beyonce- Beyonce, **_Oh, _**Shakira- Shakira,**

At the beginning we were crouched down and we slowly started getting up as the spotlight above us got brighter.

**He said, I'm worth it, his one desire. **_I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about._

Whitney walked over toward the left side and grabbed the bar above her head. Then I started singing and walking to the right and grabbed the bar above my head.

**He kissed me, His one and only, Beautiful Liar. **_Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about._

Whitney move her hand to the pole and crouched down and then went back up. Then I started singing and put my hand on the pole going down and striking a pose staying there.

_You'll never know, _**Why are we the ones who suffer, **_have to let go, _**he won't be the one to cry, **

I went on my knees and started moving towards her in a crawl. Then she walked toward me when it was her line. We both reached the middle and I spun my body in a circle before standing up. Then she grabbed my hand and we both grabbed the bar above our heads.

_Ay, _**Let's not kill the karma, **_Ay, _**Let's not start a fight, **_Ay, _**It's not worth the drama, For a beautiful liar.**

We both started spinning and stopping when it was our turn to sing. Which meant I was spinning on one leg for quite some time.

**Oh, **_Can't we laugh about it, _**haha, oh, **_It's not worth our time, _**oh, **_we can live without him, Just a beautiful liar._

Now she was spinning on one leg only stopping to sing her part.

_I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together. _**I didn't know about you then 'Til I saw you with my man, yeah.**

We spun in a circle until we were on different sides and then I was on the left side her on the right both holding the bar above our head.

_I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing. _**You stole everything, How can you say I did you wrong.**

I moved my hand to the pole and crouched down and then went back up. Then she started singing and put her hand on the pole going down and striking my pose staying there.

_You never know, _**When the pain and heartbreak's over, **_have to let go, _**the innocence is gone**

I moved away walking toward her. She got on her knees and started crawling toward me. Then I lifted my leg until I was holding my toes and then I slid down to the floor until we were both sitting back to back.

_Ay, _**Let's not kill the karma, **_Ay, _**Let's not start a fight, **_Ay, _**It's not worth the drama, For a beautiful liar.**

I spun to face her and she did the same and then we stood up grabbing the bar keeping eye contact and then spinning until we were on each other's side again and then danced away.

**Oh, **_Can't we laugh about it, _**haha, oh, **_It's not worth our time, _**oh, **_we can live without him, Just a beautiful liar._

We pushed our backs against the poles and slid down until we were sitting then went into a crawling position.

_Tell me how to forgive you, when its me who's ashamed. _**And I wish I could free you, of the hurt and the pain.**

We both crawled until we were right next to each other. Then we spun and laid on our backs.

**_But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame._**

We both tossed and turned until we finished the phrase.

_*****Musical Interlude*****_

We laid palms down on the ground moving our left leg until it was bent as much as it could. Then we kicked it up making it go straight touching the bar. Then we did the same with the right leg and moved into hand stands. We wrapped our legs around the bar and moved so we were holding with our hands. Then we moved over to the sides we were closest to. Then grabbed the pole swung down to the ground and stood up.

_Ay, _**Beyonce- Beyonce, **_Ay, _**Shakira- Shakira, **_Oh, _**Beyonce- Beyonce, **_Oh, _**Shakira- Shakira, **_HEY!_

Then we danced over switching sides again grabbing arms and sexily belly dancing.

_**Let's not kill the karma, **Ay, **Let's not start a fight, **__Ay, **It's not worth the drama, For a beautiful liar.**_

Then we started going down until we were on our knees. We sat on our feet and spun our heads as we stood back up again. Then we started dancing a lot.

**_Can't we laugh about it, HAHA, _oh, _It's not worth our time, _Oh, _We can live without him, just a beautiful liar._**

We then stopped dancing moved closer and stood in the same spots we started in and slowly got back into a crouch.

Everybody started applauding us. I smiled and hugged Whitney really big and she smiled more. I jumped off stage and into Logan's arms, "Hey cutie pie," I said and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed and put me down, "You girls were amazing, and definitely sexy," he said and hit my butt making me jump. There was more people then I had realized here, I blushed knowing I probably did terrible. Two boys whistled at us when we sat down. I laughed and dug into my Sing-A-Pour-More, delicious, totally worth it. "Hey somebody left this for you," the waitress said handing us a folded piece of paper.

**Morgan & Whitney,**

**Nice singing and dancing, now head over to the movies. I spy you.**

**-G**

"Guess I'm not finishing this," I said angrily and took one more big bite of my ice cream. We headed over to the cinemas and looked at the movies they had. "There is no I spy you, playing," Logan said grumpy. Leanna was staring angrily at the board but thats when I saw it. A 'R' rated movie poster behind her with a really hot guy winking and saying, "I spy you," to this fake cut out of a girl. "We have to get into that 'R' rated movie," I said and they looked at me and knew. I smiled, this is what Gallagher girls do best, flirt. I looked over at this really chic shop and took out my modeling money. Leanna followed but she swore she wouldn't flirt. By the time we finished shopping in there we all looked like total street walkers.

I walked over wearing extremely short shorts and a shirt that practically directed your eyes to... well you can guess right? I had bought a fake tattoo also. It was a little heart with barbed wire around it and a rose that said my name was Lia. I put right where the eyes were directed and walked over to the guy. "Hey, Trip, I'm Lia," I said and winked. He gulped, "I'm Trip," he said nodding. I smiled, "I bet you are, now this is my friends, Kat, Mitchie, and Paige," I said and he nodded like this was big news, "We would like to go see, 'Friends of Spies," I said smiling and he nodded and handed us four tickets. I winked, "Thanks cutie," I said and walked away. "I can't believe I'm constantly wearing clothes like this," I said angrily taking Logan's sweatshirt and putting it around me.

We decided that the boys could sit this one out considering Trip only gave us four tickets. We walked in just as the movie was starting. "Okay we have about five minutes before Trip's manager realizes were under age and tries to get us out," I said and walked around the movie theatre. Okay there was literally nobody at this movie, thats good... for us not the movie makers. I walked over to the front of the movie and saw a piece of paper at the top of the screen. "Thank you Greg," I said looking at it. Whitney came up behind me, "Gotta love this guy, huh?" she asked. Ugh of course the guys aren't here and we need them. "Call the guys," I said and soon the guys were right behind us. Marcus lifted me up onto his hands and I balanced as much as I could grabbing onto the screen and taking my bag and throwing it at the screen. My bag fell as so did the note. "Lovely," I said as Marcus dropped me on my butt.

"Sorry Morgan," he said helping me up. I pushed his hand away forcing him to pick me up in a big hug. Marcus was a like a big teddy bear, all tough and macho, and super hot but like a big teddy bear. I smiled at him and opened up the note.

**Logan,**

**Go to the jewelry store and pick out a ring for Morgan, say your getting married.**

**-G**

I fell over laughing, "Man, oh man, you have to buy me a ring!" I said laughing. I pulled the black outfit I had been wearing before out of my bag and put it on... in the movie theatre. Nobody was there so it didn't matter, although all the guys snuck peeks. Awkward. "Shut up street walker," he said and stormed out. I continued to laugh as we followed him to the ring store. "Hi, I would like to buy a ring for my wife," he said placing a package in front of the lady. "Oh," she said confused and rung it up. I came up behind Logan, "Oh Teddy bear that's so sweet!" I said kissing him on the cheek. He picked me up and spun me in a circle and put the ring on my finger. I smiled at the lady and then we ran out of the store. _Oh dear god help me now._ I looked at the engraving on the ring.

**Morgan,**

**Go to the main entrance.**

**-G**

I went to the main entrance and stopped short. There being thrown in the back of a black van was my mom. "Mission complete," I said under my breath as tears stung my eyes. I looked over at Logan who seemed un-phased. Of course, this was part of the plan. The night we made the plan I left to go to bed but they were still there. They made the rest of the plan without me. The plan that my mom would purposely get caught, if they had the two with the memory they wouldn't need anybody else. They would leave the school alone. But what about leaving me and my mom alone. Somewhere deep down I knew I would be in a cage, the next double agent discovered. But how would I stop it?

* * *

**Hope you liked the story! please review it keeps me writing and maybe next time your name will be up saying special thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Momma

**Gallaghergirl16: yes, it was Greg sending the messages during the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews I got, I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

I froze but knew I couldn't run after her. Logan held my hand tightly, "It will be all right," he whispered in my ear and I nodded. Tears stung the back of my ear and my throat felt swollen. I sniffled, and we walked slowly to the bus and sat down on the leather seats. Kids filed on and the bus lurched forward. The bus ride was long and I finally knew what spies had to deal with. But I wasn't sure how they dealt with it. I just knew I didn't deal well.

I got to the school and laid down on my bed. Leanna walked over to me and put a hand on my back comforting me. "It's okay, your mom knew what she was doing, and now our sisterhood is safe," she said trying to soothe me. I sniffled back tears and sat up, "But why? Why do they need to know where my Grandpa is when they have him!" I shouted. She shrugged, "I think maybe its something more, thats why I got these," she said pulling out folders and handing it to me. I looked at the papers angrily, they needed me because I was related to my grandpa. They wanted to eliminate the Morgan family. But why?

I got up from the bed and walked to the interrogation room, "Greg Solomon I need to speak with you," I said angrily. "What is it Goode?" he asked looking slightly angry. I stared at him for a second, "Why do you need me, why do you need the Morgan family?" I asked but I was slightly nervous. "That is classified," he said looking up from a manila folder. I slammed my hands on the cold metal table, "Don't tell me its classified!" I said angrily. "Have a seat," he said and I sat down, "Morgan, spies live on a need to know basis, you can never unlearn things, this is something you might want to unlearn." I crossed my arms and leaned back, "Tell me," I replied still fuming. He nodded, "Okay. Come with me," he responded. He went out into the hall and I looked at the door. "Well I guess its time to find whats really happening," I said getting up, I gripped the door knob, "Here it goes," I continued and opened the door.

We walked down to hallways up a flight of stairs and down one more hall until we got to a dark room in an abandoned hallway. He unlocked the door and had me follow him in. He turned on the light and it illuminated the room. But as soon as my eyes adjusted I noticed my mom was there tied up. "Mom?" I said running to her side. She smiled at me, "Hi baby," she replied. I looked at her and my eyes teared up. "Why do they want us? The truth this time," I said angry. She kept lying and I couldn't take it.

"Well, your Grandfather's last mission was to Switzerland. He had been undercover as a Swiss arms dealer. He had been doing okay when the head chief of the arms dealing business had found out he wasn't a real arms dealer. They sent a group to attack them, they swore that they would get him and his family. Then he took out them but two slipped away finding out everything about him and his family. Including that his wife was a headmistress at a spy school. They teamed up with the Circle of Cavan to attack the Gallagher Academy, and find his daughter. Being as she was an actual blood tie to him. They found her and tried to kill her, well me. But they failed at killing because I got away. It's been years since the attack being as we made a truce with the Circle of Cavan and those who didn't agree were killed. But they found out that my dad was still alive and found that so was I. They also found out I have a daughter, you. So they are after us. The Circle agreed to help us hide from the Swiss attackers. They call themselves 'Den schweiziska död' which means 'The Swiss Death.' I hope you forgive me for not telling you sooner," My mother said.

By the time she had completely finished the story I was crying. "Then why did they cage you guys and tie you up?" I asked bawling like a baby. She smiled hugging me, since she was now untied. "Because we needed you to believe!" she replied crying with me. I sniffled, "So all that, the kidnapping the everything was to make me believe?" I asked and she nodded crying. Greg Solomon smiled, "I'm really sorry about everything you had to go through, including the beatings," he said upset. "Who all knew?" I asked the thought dawning on me. "Just your teachers and the parents, don't worry your friends didn't know," she replied. I smiled and sniffled, "I love you, but was the shooting part of it?" I asked a little scared for the answer. "No, that was real."

I spent most of the night talking with my mom, I missed her. I mean I guess you guys would probably be fine spending two or three weeks without your parents but with spies you know that every day could be the last. By the time we were done talking I walked downstairs feeling better than I have in the last week or so. I knew my family was semi-safe, and that was all that mattered. At least the only people they were looking for were the very people that were in this building. Quickly I got my clothes and took a nice hot shower. The scars on my back weren't that bad but they were still there. I got out and dried off then put on my favorite pajamas. I brushed my teeth and went to my room ready to sleep.

"Hey, whats new?" Hailey asked as if that could ever be the proper way to ask me what just happened. We sat in a circle and I ended up telling them everything, word for word. We cried a lot, Whitney ripped a pillow, Leanna looked horrified, and Hailey looked like she was taking it all too well. "So, everything should be okay, right?" Leanna asked hopefully. I laughed, "Everything is going to be just fine," I said hugging her. Somebody knocked on the door so I got up to check who it was. Logan was standing there with the girls, "Hope you don't mind but we sort of bugged your room and heard everything," Marcus said walking right in and raiding our fridge. I rolled my eyes, typical spy boys, tell bad news and then look for food.

"Why don't we play a game," Hailey suggested and my eyes grew huge. "If this involves me in skimpy attire I'm out," I said throwing my hands up. She laughed, "Darn it that takes away plan 'A', 'B', and 'C'," she said sarcastically. I laughed and punched her shoulder. "I'm thinking we play spin the bottle/ truth or dare." Peter said. I shook my head no, last time I ended up kissing everybody. "How do you play?" Whitney asked a challenge in her eyes. "You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to either pick truth or dare, then if they forfeit they have to skinny dip in the school pool, which is bad on both ends, guys are always in the pool," Hailey said winking. Marcus took her hand and she blushed deep red. "Raise your hand if you want to play," Whitney said being democratic. All the guys raised there hands followed by Whitney and Hailey. Me and Leanna looked at each other, "Oh what the hell," I said raising my hand. Leanna then followed putting her hand up.

Marcus took first spin, I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes, then heard people laugh, "Morgan, truth or dare," Marcus said with a smile to his voice. "Seriously? It always ends up me first! I guess dare," I said not wanting to be a chicken. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Luke," he said and my eyes grew huge. I looked at Leanna, "It's just a dare, don't worry I'll get Marcus later," she replied and smiled. I got up and walked to the walk in closet we had and Luke followed neither of us looked happy. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him thinking of different things. After about two minutes I stopped kissing him and pulled away, he still didn't seem happy. "Thinking of Leanna?" I asked smiling he nodded. "I don't know how to act around her, she is smart and shy, but fun and nice. She is cautious but spontaneous and I don't know how to handle it. What should I do, I'm thinking of asking her on a date but I have no idea where to take her," he replied. I smiled and remembered the night they got here, we had talked about what we wanted in dates.

*****flashback*****

"So what is your idea of a perfect date?" Hailey asked me. "Well probably a long walk on a beach followed by a picnic while watching the sunset and maybe snuggling by a campfire later," I said smiling dreamily. She snickered, "Well whats yours miss perfect and wonderful?" I asked defensively. She smiled, "Probably a night at the club drinking flowery drinks on a tropical island followed by swimming," she said with an answer already made. I laughed, "How 'bout you Whitney," I said and she smiled. "A guy that takes me to boxing tournament with passes allowing me to fight with the winner later, and then karaoke at a night club in LA," she responded. We all looked at Leanna, "Your turn small fry," Whitney said winking. Leanna blushed a deep rouge, "Well, I would have to say, going to a library with a guy and opening a book to find a poem he wrote for me, followed by a romantic dinner," she said and then blushed more. We all laughed, "Amen to the perfect fella that gets us this," Hailey said putting her bottle of rootbeer in the air. Whitney put up her sprite and I put up my fruit punch followed by Leanna clinking her water with us. We all laughed and continued telling stories.

*****present*****

"Try taking her to a library and picking a poetry book for her, inside the middle page have a folded up paper with a self written poem on it for her, then take her to a romantic dinner," I said and he gave me a weird look. He shook his head, "How do all girls know exactly what they want?" he said confused. "Were girls we talk about this stuff!" I said punching him in the arm. I looked at my watch we still had one minute. I tousled Luke's hair and put on extra lipstick and kissed him once more. Then I smeared it with my hand, "There now you look like we were kissing for seven instead of two and five seconds," I said smiling. He smiled, "Thanks for the help," he said but I cut him off kissing him. I had heard somebody's footsteps they were going to open the doors. "You can stop making out," Marcus said flinging the door open. I smiled and walked out of the closet and sat back in the circle. Luke looked like I had attacked him with my mouth. "Wow, must have been pretty crazy," Hailey said looking him up and down. I nodded and smiled slightly, they had no idea.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Leanna, "Truth or dare?" I asked smiling. "Dare," she said thinking she was throwing me off. "Leanna my darling, I dare you to kiss Marcus on the lips for one minute with tongue," I said and Hailey gave me a look like she wanted to kill me. Luke cut me the same look but I ignored both. Leanna stood up and Marcus did too, she grabbed a handful of his shirt and stood on her tippy toes to reach his mouth even though he had bent his head down toward her. I burst out laughing and so did everybody else... except for Hailey and Luke. A minute went up and Leanna stopped kissing him and kissed him on the cheek before turning and sitting down quickly. She wiped her mouth, "Yuck, Marcus saliva, just saying I am gonna get you both back," she said smiling. She spun the bottle and of course, just my luck it landed on Marcus.

"Truth or Dare?" she said smirking. "Dare, baby, show me what you got!" he said smiling. She smirked more, "Marcus I dare you to grind with Morgan, and then you have to kiss her," she said smiling. My eyes drew huge, "Seriously? When did you get tough?" I said getting up. I turned on the song 'Bottoms up,' By Trey Songz Featuring Nicki Minaj. I started grinding up against him he had his hands on my hips and I grabbed his thighs and went down and then up. Then I continued grinding and then turned and kissed him before sitting down. "This means war," I said to Leanna who smiled.

Marcus spun the bottle and it landed on Luke. "Truth or dare?" Marcus asked. Luke thought about it, "Since I don't want Morgan to kiss me or grind with me I'll pick truth," Luke replied. Marcus smirked and whispered a dirty word in Welsh, "Is it true that you think Morgan is a good kisser and that she is sexy?" he asked smirking even more. I blushed deep red, we never really kissed. "Whats the penalty for not saying?" he asked. "Skinny dipping in the pool," Logan said smiling. "Fine," he said looking over at Leanna, "Yes I do think she is sexy and a good kisser but I like Leanna more, its nothing against her just I like shy girls better, the kind that are shy and innocent," he said and looked over at Leanna who smiled and took his hand. "Aww," I said smiling, "Your not too bad yourself," I said and I felt Logan tense behind me.

Luke spun the bottle and it landed on Hailey, "Truth or dare?" he asked. Hailey thought about it for two seconds, "Dare me baby," she said unafraid. "I dare you to give Whitney a lap dance," he said and everybody burst out laughing. Hailey gave her a quick lap dance while Whitney laughed hysterically behind her. Hailey spun and it landed on Peter. "Peter my love, truth or dare," she said in a weird accent. "Dare," he said smiling. She quickly thought it over, "I dare you to sing 'I'm bringing sexy back,' by Justin Timberlake," she said smiling big. He sang it way off key and even added in some dance moves. Whitney was laughing hysterically.

He spun landing on me, "Truth or dare," he said smiling. I looked at the clock. It was one o' clock at night. All the grownups were asleep only the kids were downstairs and most at the pool let's hope this doesn't go badly. "Dare," I said hoping it wasn't too bad. He smiled, "You really shouldn't have said that," he said smiling, "I dare you to make out with Logan with nothing on," he said smiling. My eyes grew huge, okay swimming naked I can do, making out like that, I can't. I sighed, "Where's the pool?"

I had only a robe on, it was dark in the pool area, the only light was the pool lights. A bunch of guys were playing volleyball on one side of the pool. All of my friends followed behind me. They stayed a few feet away and the guys turned to look for who was coming to the pool. I stepped ankle deep in the water, then a little higher. I untied my robe and closed my eyes. I then slipped out of the robe and put it on the side of the pool and took another step into the pool. The water made me shiver slightly and I stepped until I was up to my shoulders in water. I hugged myself trying not to let anybody see anything or let myself freeze to death. I put my head under the water and came back up opening my eyes. Now the guys had swam over, "Morgan, right? Wanna play-" they stopped mid sentence when they saw me curled up naked. They gave me a questioning look, "Three words, truth or dare," I said and they nodded understanding. I looked over at Logan shivering, "Can I have my bikini?" I asked shivering more. My friends told him not to but he walked over anyway and handed it to me with his eyes closed. But he came to close to the edge and fell in. I put on my bikini quickly, he kept his eyes closed and then I told him when I was done.

He took his shirt and shoes off. He had his bathing suit on under his clothes. Everybody took off their clothes and cannon balled into the pool. I laughed as the fountain came on above us. I kissed Logan and he smiled, "Thanks for my suit," I said smiling. He smirked and dunked me underwater. I came up gasping for air I opened my eyes stunned and started splashing him. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders while Marcus put Hailey on his shoulders. I smiled and we started chicken fighting. I pushed her and she pushed me until eventually she fell over. Then I fought against Whitney who was a really good fighter but eventually she fell too. Finally I fought Leanna who fell really quickly. "THE UNDEFEATED MRS. MORGAN GOODE!" Logan shouted holding my arm above my head. I laughed and then we swam over to the guys to start playing volleyball.

I was on the team with two other guys and all the girls. The guys were on the team with two girls and the rest being themselves. I spiked the ball hitting Logan right in the head. I laughed and swam closer to him, "Sorry baby," I said kissing him. He nodded, "Yeah sure you are," he replied smiling. I dunked his head under, "Not that sorry," I replied laughing. He shook his head, "You're going to pay Morgan!" he said as I backed away. I smiled big, "Come at me bro!" I shouted and he laughed. I couldn't help but notice that Johanna and Hilary (the two girls on their team) were flirting with the boys. But yet again Michael and Caleb (the guys on our team) were flirting with us. Johanna was twirling a piece of hair and flirting with Marcus when Hailey spiked it hitting the girl right in the head. These girls were visitors from a different spy school. "What was that about?" the girl asked angrily rubbing her head. Hailey made an innocent look, "What was what?" she asked going over and kissing Marcus on the lips. I smiled, "NICE SHOT HAILEY!" I said high-fiving Caleb. Caleb picked me up spun me in a circle and kissed me on the lips. My jaw dropped, "Dude!" I said loud. Logan walked over, "Morgan did you want to kiss him?" he asked me and I shook my head 'no'. Logan punched the kid right in the jaw.

* * *

"I know we aren't supposed to be in the pool at all hours and we aren't suppose to fight," I said sopping wet and in the interrogation room. Greg looked at us all upset, "Uncle Greg let me explain," Logan said and took him aside. After about five minutes of whispers and cusses in other languages Logan turned back toward us. Greg looked again at us, "I'm so sorry that you were harassed Ms. Goode," Mr. Greg Solomon said. I smiled, "It's fine how were you to know," I said and shook my head looking disappointed as we left the room. Caleb was sitting outside with ice to his dislocated jaw, "Mr. Solomon will see you now," I said smiling at him. He looked angry, "You weren't even worth kissing," he said angrily walking to the office.

I smiled and bowed down to Logan, "To the king of getting out of trouble," I said smiling. "Oh I knew you thought I was a king," Logan said and kissed me. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. Sitting on my bed was my Mom, "Hey honey, come talk," she said patting the bed. "Whats up Momma?" I asked. She smiled and started crying, "Den schweiziska död, they got your Grandfather," she said and continued to cry. I patted her back as my eyes teared up._ And there goes my happily ever after, huh ,Momma?_


	11. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

**So So So sorry. I had sort of given up on this story but then I got an email saying somebody new had added this to their alert list and realized people still read my garbage :D. So as an apology here is my new chapter. Enjoy. Ooh and try reading some of my newer stuff. Including Zach Goode Must Die 1 and 2. and Beauty and the Spy.**

After my mother decided it was too late to be keeping me up when I was going to be busy tomorrow I went back to my dorm room. I sat in the little window seat looking out at the area around me. Blackthorne was kind of... gross. Heck when I sat down on the battered cushion of the window seat a puff of dust came out. I shook my head sadly before running my fingers through my soft dirty blonde hair. I leaned my head on the cold glass of the window staring out into the night. But the school being so crappy the window broke and I found myself in a bush in no time. Well I didn't find myself... somebody else did, because I kind of passed out.

When I came around I was laying in Logan's arms as he held an ice pack to my head. My favorite t-shirt and pajama pants were blood stained and I shuddered at the thought of what Logan must be thinking. Probably something along the lines of kill me now, or get this gross girl off me. I looked up at him with my big blue eyes and he smirked. "Were you watching as the early morning track team ran by and just happened to fall out? Because we found drool," he joked. I punched his shoulder gently and realized how sore my muscles were. Logan realized too because in an instant I was turned around and his hands were on my shoulders gently massaging them.

My head rolled back slightly and my eyes fluttered closed. Then he moved his hands lower massaging my back before wrapping his arms around my stomach. I leaned my head on his shoulder as his chin went on my shoulder. He turned his head right as I did and we were inches apart. He moved closer kissing me when my mom walked in. I coughed and stood up quickly Logan doing the same the motion caused my legs to wobble in pain and I ended up collapsing in his arms. "Uh, Hi mom," I replied and bit my lip nervously my face becoming a bright shade of red.

"Logan, I'll take it from here," she said coldly and he nodded waving goodbye to me and saying goodbye to her before leaving. "You fell out of a window?" she asked in shock. I nodded shyly and ducked my head down. But she just started laughing and I felt myself laughing at the whole situation too. I sat down next to her on one of the comfortable chairs they had in their sad excuse of an infirmary. To tell you the truth I felt I was getting more disease by being there than I would have if I wasn't there.

Me and my mom started talking and eating the two pints of ice cream she had brought for me. She brought my favorite Sherbet and her favorite cookie dough. I smiled at her feeling as though it was exactly like it used to be. Just we weren't in her office, we were in crappy Blackthorne. There was only a few things I liked about Blackthorne, one being anything outside, including the pool. The other thing had to be the remoteness of it. Everything felt, secluded, like I was alone with people who kept me safe, and in a sense I was. The sun had begun to go up when I fell out of my window and it was now eight in the morning and I was exhausted.

I went back to my room seeing a note on the door, it was from Logan telling me to go meet him. So I did, I went to his room and met him there. With in five seconds I was laying on top of him on the couch making out with him. Although I was sore I could feel my muscles loosening as I felt completely comfortable around him. I finished staring him deeply in the eyes before laying my head on his hard chest. My palm rested on his stomach the other hand intertwined with his fingers. His other hand was behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Some day I'm gonna marry you Morgan Goode. I swear that to you." I laughed looking up at him, "Do you really believe that?" I asked seeing the seriousness in his eyes. He nodded and kissed the top of my head, "I love you," he replied. I shook my head no, "At our age, there is nothing but puppy love." He smirked, "Well one day you'll see I love you, and you'll love me too. And the day you realize it we will be getting married. Because I love you, and I know you love me. And one day we will be married and have children." I laughed, "Now I see the point of this talk, children. We both know how you get children and we both know you want to do that," I said laughing and rolling off the couch to go sit on his bed.

He smirked and got up walking toward me, he kissed me sexily making me lean back before gently laying on me. He pulled away but not too far his face inches from mine, "Do you love me?" he asked. "No," I said. He kissed me again and asked me again and my answer remained the same. Then he started kissing my neck his arm going underneath my back pulling me up and closer to him, "Do you love me?" he asked once again. I shook my head no and then he kissed me with so much passion that I started shaking my head yes when he asked again, "Do you love me?" he asked and I nodded a tear rolling down my cheek. He smiled and this time he kissed me with even more passion and I knew he loved me back. "Good cause I love you too," he said shrugging.

I ended up spending the rest of my morning curled up in his arms staring at the many tiles in the ceiling. He kissed the top of my head and I knew he was still hung up on the whole I love you thing. I ran a hand through my hair shaking my head, "I love you," I said for the fourth time and each time he would give me a look that I wanted to cherish forever.

**Five Years Later:**

"Yes, I know we are young but I don't care I love him," I said into the phone while picking up a box of macaroni and cheese and showing it to Hailey. She nodded and so I started cooking it. I fiddled with the ring on my left finger, I was engaged... to LOGAN! I mean I knew I loved him but I didn't think we were going to last so long. My hair was up in a messy bun and I was wearing his sweatshirt and jeans with paint all over them. "Alright well I gotta go Brooke, you will be coming to the wedding right? It's tomorrow," I said and heard her reply. I smiled and sat down on the couch with my three best friends in the entire world for my bachelorette party. "Brooke is definitely coming but she is in denile, says she never thought it would happen or some other sort of blah," I informed them.

They smiled and looked at me, "So what should we do tonight?" Whitney asked. I thought about it, "Well we usually play truth dare on sleep overs like this but, we don't have the fellas." I smiled thinking back on the year I stayed at Blackthorne. Everything cleared over except my Grandpa was still dead. We ended up playing poker and talking back on memories.

The next morning I woke up bright and early with butterflies and looked over at my soon to be husband who had come home late last night after drinking with the boys. I kissed him gently waking him up, "Morning Mr. Fiance," I said batting my eyelashes. He smirked and pulled me into a long kiss and I kissed him back before pulling away, "We have to go get ready," I said jumping up. I pulled the sweatshirt off the floor and pulled it over my head before going into the kitchen. I started making some eggs and bacon and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned giving him a kiss before flipping the food. "I love you," he said and started kissing me more and more. I pulled away, "Save the love for the wedding." He smiled and got out some plates and cups and things of the like. I sat down across from him wearing short shorts and his sweatshirt and started eating.

"Nervous?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. "No, why would you ask that?" I wondered. He laughed, "Because you are shaking like a cold chihuahua," he said and I laughed with him but it came out more like a squeak. "Calm down honey," he said giving me a kiss, "All you have to do is say I do." I smiled shyly, "Okay, well I better go," I said and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before going down to get my hair done. I got my makeup done my hair done and then put my dress and heels on. I stepped out and started walking down the aisle when it was time and I smiled as a look of love cover Logan's face, it was the same look he got when I told him I loved him for the first time.

After every question I said I do and Logan kept smiling. Then the priest allowed him to kiss me and I felt even more love and passion than any other kiss. When we both pulled away I looked at him, "I love you," I said and smiled walking down the aisle with my new husband. He picked me up easily and carried me out as bubbles were blown around us. We took a few pictures before getting in the limo and going to the reception. The party was amazing and I stared with love at my new husband.

"Logan I've been waiting to tell you this but... I'm pregnant," I whispered in his ear. He turned to me and gave me a big kiss and everyone tapped their forks. It was the best night of my life. But then I had my little boy, and a found a new best day of my life, his name was Derek and I loved that baby boy. And one day he would get married and he would have a family but for now he had spy parents.

I really hope history doesn't repeat itself.

**The End. Hope this makes up for it. If not I apologize and hope you read and enjoy some of my other work. I will be switching on and off which story I write more. I really hope you liked it! If you did please review because no offense but I have like no reviews on this story and that is part of the reason I quit writing it. I hope you liked it. :D xoxoxo. Sherbet123. REVIEW REVIEW... I think you get the point.**


End file.
